


the story of Dan and Emma

by strings_mug_water



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band), Imagine Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: Emma kann ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie die neue Fotografin von Imagine Dragons wird. Diese Tour wird ihr Leben verändern, sie wird schmerzhaft schön...*DRAMAAAAAA*Okay keine ahnung was ich schreiben soll, ist halt ne fanfiction...also ich bin recht stolz drauf, du könntest ja mal reinlesen :)





	1. I

**Emma**

Emmas Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ihr fast ihr Tablet runtergefallen wäre.

„Hey ganz ruhig, Schatz. Die Jungs sind super in Ordnung, glaub mir.“

Ihre Antwort war nur ein nervöses Nicken aber nachdem Emma tief Luft geholt hatte, riss sie sich zusammen und folgte ihrem Vater weiter durch das Gewirr von Gängen, die sich durch die hinteren Bereiche der Arena schlängelten. Auf einmal blieb Emmas Vater stehen und wandte sich zu einer Tür im Gang, die, wie Emma jetzt sehen konnte, die Aufschrift ‚GARDEROBE BAND‘ hatte. Mit einem letzten Lächeln zu Emma, öffnete ihr Vater die Tür und Emma hielt vor Aufregung die Luft an.

Der Raum hinter der Tür war hell erleuchtet und ziemlich unordentlich. Überall waren Klamotten und Essen, aber was Emmas Blick anzog, waren die vier Männer, verteilt auf einer Couch und ein paar Stühlen.

„Hey Jungs, das ist meine Emma.“

Emma spürte wie sie rot anlief und lächelte unbehaglich zu der Band herüber, die sie inzwischen anstarrte.

„Hi, kommt setzt euch.“

Emma hatte die Namen der Bandmitglieder kurz auf dem Weg nach Berlin gegooglet aber konnte sich nicht dran erinnern wie der Mann hieß, der sie grade angesprochen hatte, was nicht grade zu ihrer Beruhigung beitrug. Ihr Vater setzte sich auf den letzten Stuhl im Kreis und Emma sah sich hilflos nach einem anderen um.

„Oh warte. Mach mal Platz Wayne.“

Diesmal wusste sie, wer der Mann war, der nun auf der Couch zur Seite rückte. Das war Dan, der Lead Sänger, sie kannte ihn weil er mal mit Taylor Swift aufgetreten war und eine Freundin von ihr ein riesen Taylor Swift Fan war. Er machte ihr zwischen ihm und Wayne, wie er anscheinen hieß, Platz. Emma meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er Gitarre oder so spielte. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich zwischen die beiden weltberühmten und völlig fremden Männer auf die Couch zu quetschen. Natürlich wurde sie noch roter als bisher, soweit das irgendwie möglich war.

„Hallo, Emma. Ich bin Dan und das sind“, er zeigte in die Runde, „Wayne, Platz und Ben.“

Die andern lächelten sie an und Ben winke sogar. Bisher so gut. In der darauf folgenden Stille wurde Emma klar, dass nun wahrscheinlich von ihr erwartet wurde, dass sie etwas sagt.

„Oh ähm hi, ich bin Emma.“

Stille.

Mit einem Räuspern meldete sich Dan wieder zu Wort.

„Also dein Vater hat gesagt du hättest ein bisschen Erfahrung und könntest vielleicht für unseren Fotographen einspringen“, Emma nickte zustimmend, „dann zeig mal was du so drauf hast.“

Sein Blick wanderte zum Tablet in Emmas Schoß und sie nahm es hastig. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch und sie schaffte kaum, es zu entsperren und die Fotos aufzurufen.

Alle beugen sich zu Emma und ihr wurde fast übel vor Angst.

„Ähm also das hier sind ein paar Landschaften bei uns in der Gegend. Und hier hab ich Portraits auf meinem Abschlussball gemacht...“

Sie hatte die Fotos irgendwann mal als Portfolio zusammengestellt aber sie waren schon älter. Emma konnte den Anderen ansehen, dass ihnen die Aufnahmen genauso wenig gefielen wie ihr selbst. Sie ging schnell aus dem Ordner raus um nach etwas Neuerem zu suchen.

„Was ist das da?“, fragte Platz, oder wie auch immer er hieß. Emma wurde rot, aber klickte auf den Ordner mit seltsam verzerrten und bunten Bildern.

„Oh ähm ja das war mal auf einer Party. Wir sind da spontan hin und ich hatte meine Kamera dabei und hab ein bisschen mit dem Licht gespielt...“

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Emma damals nicht ganz nüchtern gewesen, aber sie liebte die Aufnahmen trotzdem. Sie hatte damals endlich mal gute, bereitwillige und betrunkene Models gehabt und das UV Licht war einfach genial gewesen.

„Die sind richtig gut. Hast du noch mehr sowas??“

Emmas hatte eine Idee.

„Das hier war beim Theaterstück einer Freundin.“

Sie konnte sehen dass sie damit den richtigen Nerv getroffen hatte. Die Fotos von diesem Abend waren zwar größtenteils in schwarz-weiß gehalten, aber sie hatte an dem Tag oft Langzeitbelichtingen genutzt. Es war damals so dunkel im Theater und nach der Pause hatte sie dann festgestellt, wie interessant es aussah wenn die Figuren von einer Art Schleier umgeben waren. Also hatte sie sich das im zweiten Akt zu Nutze gemacht und so sind ein paar ziemlich gute Schnappschüsse entstanden.

Dan war anscheinend sowas wie der Anführer, denn er tauschte ein paar vielsagende Blicke mit den anderen aus und sage dann: „Das ist genau was wir brauchen. Dein Vater hatte recht.“

Emma wurde rot, und wischte weiter durch die Fotos, bis sie auf einmal auf ein Selfie mit ihrer Freundin stieß. Mit Duckface und allem. Sie wünschte sich, jeden Moment im Boden zu versinken und überlegte schon, wo sie am besten anfangen sollte ein Loch zu graben um darin zu verschwinden. Es half auch nicht, dass sie schnell weiter wischte, nur um eine ganze Reihe von Selfies durchzugehen. Sie hatte so langsam die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate erreicht und jeder im Raum schien den Atem, aufgrund ihrer Peinlichkeit, anzuhalten.

„Ich muss schon sagen, das ist große Kunst.“

Emma schaute auf und sah den Blonden, Ben, ihr zuzwinkern. Die anderen konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und auf einmal lachten alle schallend los. Peinlich war es sowieso schon, also lachte Emma einfach mit. Der Witz ging diesmal eben auf ihre Kosten. Wenigstens schienen die Typen nicht versnobt zu sein.

"Dann wär das abgemacht??", meldete sich Emmas Vater.

Die vier Männer vor Emma sahen sich nochmal gegenseitig an und nickten einstimmig. Der mit den langen Haaren streckte die Hand aus und sagte: "Willkommen bei der Radioactive Welt Tour."

Emma konnte es nicht fassen. Passierte das gerade wirklich?? Hatte grade echt einen Job als Fotografin bekommen?? Von Imagine Dragons!! Die Wörter schienen nur so aus ihr herauszuplatzen.

"Oh mein Gott. Was echt?? Oh mein… danke!!"

Sie ignorierte die Hand, die ihr Wayne noch immer entgegenstreckte und umarmte ihn einfach.

"Uff ähm gern geschehen", sagte er etwas verdutzt aber lachend und drückte sie zurück.

"Kannst du heute schon anfangen??"

Nachdem sich Emma wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, sah sie Dan ratlos an.  
"Ich hab meine Kamera nicht dabei…"

"Oh ja, wie sieht das eigentlich mit deinem Equipment aus?? Die Shows sind drinnen und es wird teilweise ziemlich dunkel auf der Bühne", schaltete sich Ben mit ein.

Darüber hatte sich Emma noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Ihr Vater hatte sie heute Morgen kurzfristig angerufen und gefragt ob sie Lust hätte für den Fotografen bei seiner derzeitigen Tour einzuspringen. Van da an ging alles so schnell. Wär er nicht der Tour Manager, hätte sie diese Chance überhaupt gar nicht erst bekommen.

"Ähm keine Ahnung ich…"

Sie sah ihren Vater an, der sie seltsam angrinste.

"Sieht so aus als müssten wir einkaufen gehen. Und deine Kamera ist übrigens im Kofferraum."

"Was echt oh mein Gott!! Du bist der Beste!"

Neues Equipment. Welt Tournee. Fotografieren. Jeden. Abend.

Emma war außer sich vor Freude.

Ben lachte kurz über ihre Reaktion und sagte: "Ganz ruhig, du hast ja nicht im Lotto gewonnen."

"Ich denk mal wir regeln die Formalien später mit Jimmy", fügte Wayne noch hinzu.

Emmas Vater setzte eine gespielt ernsthafte Miene auf.

"Ich schlag einen guten Preis für dich raus, Schatz."

"Du ziehst uns jetzt schon das Geld aus der Tasche", lachte Platz.

"Komm Emma, du musst Sachen packen."

Emma sprang völlig aufgelöst auf stand wie ein Idiot im Raum vor den vier Männern, die ihr gerade ihren Lebenstraum erfüllt hatten.

"Danke!!"

Es gab keine Worte, die auch nur annähernd beschrieben hätten, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

"Du hast uns zwar überzeugt, aber enttäusch uns jetzt nicht."

Dans Worte trafen Emma hart, aber als er sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog, wurde ihr klar, dass es als Scherz gemeint war.

"Na komm, Schatz."

Sie folgte ihrem Vater aus dem Raum und hörte Ben noch, wie er ihr "Bis dann!!" zurief.

Sie musste träumen.


	2. II

**Dan**

Dan steckte sein Handy weg und ging die Stufen zur Bühne rauf, aber zu seiner Überraschung war da schon jemand. Normalerweise war noch niemand so früh zum Soundcheck dran, die Anderen müssten noch Pause machen. Dann erkannte er das Mädchen, Jimmys Tochter, die neue Fotografin und er beschloss sie mal ein bisschen näher kennenzulernen. Sie saß auf einem halb ausgepackten Koffer und machte irgendwas mit einer Kamera in ihrer Hand.

"Hey."

Sie sah überrascht auf und ließ den Fotoapparat fast fallen.

"Hi."

"Was machst du grade?"

"Ich probiere mein neues Spielzeug aus," sie deutete auf lauter Blitz Dinger und irgendwelche undefinierbaren Teile neben sich, "Ich will mich so gut wie möglich auf heute Abend vorbereiten und hab auch schon mit dem Licht-Typen gesprochen."

Dan musste schmunzeln.

"William??"

"Genau, so hieß er!! Sorry, das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

Sie wurde wieder rot und irgendwie fand er das ziemlich niedlich.

"Du bist aufgeregt."

Emma nickte und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Dan an sich selbst, also beschloss er, sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern.

"Ich bin auch jedes Mal total nervös. Aber es ist genau dieser Nervenkitzel, der es so magisch macht. Das Gefühl ein Konzert zu geben ist einfach atemberaubend, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es passiert alles so schnell. Ein Augenblick und dann ist da schon wieder was Neues, das ist es, was diesen Moment auf der Bühne für mich so kostbar macht. Und da kommst du ins Spiel. Du fängst den Moment ein."

"Ich hab bloß Angst, diesen Moment zu verpassten..."

"Weißt du wie oft ich schon auf der Bühne hingefallen bin?? Oder aus Versehen mein Mikro fallengelassen habe??"

Sie sah ihn nur mit einem müden Lächeln an.

"Und außerdem hast du noch so viele Shows vor dir und mit der Zeit findet man sich im Set zurecht. Glaub mir."

"Danke."

Ihr Lächeln wurde ein bisschen breiter.

"Wie schon gesagt, du hast uns mit deinen Fotos überzeugt. Ich glaube an dich. Echt."

Endlich hatte war da ein ausgewachsenes, echtes Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Okay und wir hatten Angst dein Vater würde unsere Buchungen stornieren, wenn wir dich ablehnen."

Diesmal stimmte sie gleich in Dans Lachen mit ein und er hatte das Gefühl ein bisschen was erreicht zu haben. Sie schien etwas entspannter zu sein.

"Hey Fotomädchen, ich hoffe du triffst mich nur von meiner Schokoladenseite heute Abend."

Dan drehte sich zu Ben um, der grade, gefolgt von Platz, auf die Bühne kam. Er konnte hören wie Emma hinter ihm auf den Auslöser drückte.

"Aber immer doch."

"Du siehst von jeder Seite grausam aus", sagte Platz und rempelte Ben im Vorbeigehen spielerisch an. Wayne kam in diesem Moment auch dazu, vollauf mit seinem Handy beschäftigt.

"Der Auftritt ist doch erst in ein paar Stunden oder??", fragte Emma nervös. Dan erinnerte sich daran, dass es ihr erster Tag war.

"Ja, aber wir haben jetzt unseren Soundcheck, und bereiten uns dann vor", beruhigte er sie.

"Macht es euch was aus, wenn ich dabei ein paar Fotos mache??"

"Wenn uns das was ausmachen würde, hätten wir dich nicht engagiert Schätzchen", scherzte Ben und schnappte sich seinen Bass.

Emma wurde rot, aber nahm sich ihren Fotoapparat und kletterte im Verlauf des gesamten Soundchecks die nächsten Minuten auf der Bühne herum. Dan hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei ihr, sie würde in die Crew passen.


	3. III

**Emma**

Emma war dankbar ihre Kamera zu haben. Solange sie sich daran festhalten konnte, zitterten ihre Hände wenigstens nicht mehr. Fotografieren hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie gehabt und gerade hatte sie das bitter nötig. Jeden Moment war es Zeit für sie in die riesige Halle zu gehen, zu den tausenden von Menschen die im Chor nach Imagine Dragons riefen. Wenigstens war es für alle der erste Abend der Tour, und eine gewisse Anspannung schien in der Luft zu schweben. Plötzlich spürte Emma eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich herum, um ihrem Vater gegenüberzustehen. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, um den Lärm der Fans zu übertönen, und rief: "Du schaffst das, Schatz. Du bist jetzt ein Mitglied der Band. Dir gehört das Stadion."

Sie nickte ihm nur dankbar zu, atmete nochmal tief ein und ging dann den schmalen Gang hinunter. Hinter ihr sah Emma noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ihr Vater sein Walkie-Talkie nahm, und sie erinnerte sich schnell ihren Ohrstöpsel reinzumachen.

_"Es geht los. Ich will eine schöne erste Show, ohne Pannen. Ich bin auf Kanal eins. Kanal zwei ist tabu. Ihr seid alle Kanal drei… Hals und Beinbruch."_

Ein Security-Mitarbeiter öffnete ihr die Tür und dann stand sie in der Arena. Es war atemberaubend. Aber Emma zwang sich bei der Sache zu bleiben. Das war ihr Job.

_"Drei. Zwei. Eins."_

Das war der Einsatz für Emma. Sie schaffte es noch gerade rechtzeitig, sich genau in der Mitte des kleinen Ganges zwischen Bühne und Zuschauern zu postieren, als mit einmal alle Lichter aufblitzten und sich Falltüren auf der Bühne öffneten. Nebel kroch hervor und endlich wuchsen die vier Musiker langsam aus dem Boden. Emma hatte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit. Ihre jahrelange Übung setzte ein und sie drückte ab.

Das sollte nur das erste von vielen, vielen Fotos an diesem Abend sein.


	4. IV

**Emma**

"Hey Kleines, wie war deine erste Show??"

Der Lichttechniker von vorhin, William, wie er anscheinend hieß, drückte Emma einen Becher in die Hand und bedeutet ihr reinzukommen. Als Emma gerade eben ihren Fotoapparat weggepackt hatte, wurde sie von irgendjemand Nettem mitgenommen, der ihr erklärte, dass jetzt alle im Green Room feiern würden. Und hier war sie jetzt, kannte niemanden, aber war unendlich dankbar wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

"Es war fantastisch!! Ich hab noch nie so viele Bilder auf einmal gemacht!! Deine Lichtshow war der Wahnsinn und nochmal danke für den Plan, sonst wär' ich ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen!"

"Keine Sorge, mit der Zeit kennst du die Show in- und auswendig und weißt schon was als nächstes passieren wird", sagte ihr Willam und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. Er musste merken, dass Emma immer noch voller Adrenalin vom Auftritt war.

"Da ist ja mein Mädchen!! Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Emmas Vater war aufgetaucht und William verabschiedet sich mit einem Lächeln, um die beiden in Ruhe reden zu lassen.

"Du hast die Fotos doch noch nicht mal gesehen, Paps."

"Ich kenn dich doch. Sie sind bestimmt perfekt."

"Mal gucken..."

Sie nahm schmunzelnd einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher, als gerade der Bassist, Ben, zu ihnen rüber geschlendert kam.

"Na Fotomädchen. Lebst du noch?? Du bist mehr rumgerannt als Dan und das soll was heißen."

"Ich hab meinen Namen gehört??", fragte Dan und gesellte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen, "Hey Emma du siehst KO aus."

"Ich bin auch ziemlich fertig."

"Das kannst du laut sagen, kommt, lasst uns hinsetzten."

Dan schaffte es ein leeres Sofa aufzutreiben, auf das sie sich alle dankbar fallen ließen.  
"Du wirst auch nicht jünger, alter Mann", scherzte Ben, woraufhin sich Dan zu Emma drehte und laut genug, dass Ben es noch über die Musik hören konnte sagte: "Er ist knapp drei Monate jünger, aber dafür bin ich viel klüger."

"Deswegen schreibst du die Texte, Alter"

Mit dieser Aussage klopfte Ben Dan auf die Schulter und stand auf um in Richtung Buffet zu gehen.

"Weißt du wie spät es ist??", fragte Dan.

Emma sah auf ihr Handy und war überrascht, wie spät es wirklich schon war.  
"Kurz vor 12."

Mit einmal merkte Emma, wie lange sie heute schon auf den Beinen war.

"Okay, ich glaub ich geh in den Bus."

Dan stand auf.

"Wo ist das eigentlich??"

"Ich kenn den Weg auch nicht hundertprozentig, aber ich kann dich hinbringen, wenn du willst. Oder willst du noch hierbleiben??"

"Nein, ich bin ziemlich müde, um ehrlich zu sein."

"Ich auch. Okay, komm mit", sagte er und rief an alle, "Gute Nacht, Leute."

Emma folgte ihm durch die verwirrenden Gänge, bis die Musik der Party immer leiser wurde. Sie musste gähnen und Dan lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

"Du gewöhnst dich mit der Zeit an den Rhythmus."

"Ich kanns immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich hier bin... Du warst übrigens genial, da auf der Bühne."

"Danke, aber genial würde ich es nun nicht nennen."

Er wurde wirklich und wahrhaftig rot und Emma musste leise über seine Bescheidenheit lachen, als Dan ihr eine Tür aufhielt. Zu Emmas Überraschung standen sie auf einmal draußen, auf einer Art Parkplatz mit lauter Bussen.

"Oh, das ging ja schnell. Danke fürs Herbringen. Ähm, schlafen wir jetzt immer in Bussen??"

"Nur wenn es sich nicht lohnt zu fliegen, aber da fragst du besser deinen Vater, er hat schließlich alles geplant", er grinste sie an und fügte hinzu, "In welchem Bus bist du??"  
"Keine Ahnung? Die sehen alle gleich aus."

Emma versuchte sich vergeblich daran zu erinnern, wo sie ihren Koffer diesen Nachmittag hingebracht hatte, aber es war einfach zu viel in der Zwischenzeit passiert. Dan blieb auf einmal mitten auf dem Parkplatz stehen.

"Echt jetzt? Weißt du zufällig noch deine Nummer??"

Er musste die Antwort in Emmas ratlosem Gesicht abgelesen haben.

"Oh Gott... Wir können nochmal zurück und Jimmy fragen wo er dich untergebracht hat…", Emma seufzte erschöpft, "Also wenn's dir nichts ausmacht kannst du die Nacht auch einfach bei uns schlafen. Wir haben noch ein freies Bett."

Emma war wirklich ziemlich KO, nach dieser Nacht und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen gehen, wo war ihr eigentlich ziemlich egal. Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sagte: "Klar, wieso nicht."

"Okay, komm mit."


	5. V

**Dan**

Dan stieg, gefolgt von Emma, in den Bus und machte das Licht an.

"Der Fahrer schläft wahrscheinlich schon, wir müssen leise sein", flüsterte er.

"Hier ist das Bad, nimm dir einfach was du brauchst. Aber wenn du aufs Klo musst, geh besser drinnen, wir müssen hier schließlich noch eine Weile drin leben."

Sie kicherte leise und ging dann ins Bad. Währenddessen putzte Dan sich schon mal in der kleinen Küche die Zähne. Nach dem Konzert war er sowieso schon in den Umkleiden duschen gewesen.

Als Emma aus dem Bad kam, lag er gerade mit seinem Handy in seiner Schlafkoje. Dan war leicht überrascht, als sie nur noch in Unterhosen und einem T-Shirt vor ihm stand. Emmas Blick wiederum, fiel auf Dan, der auch nur noch Boxershorts anhatte. Zu seiner Belustigung wurde sie wieder rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Dan verkniff sich ein Grinsen und zeigte auf das Bett über sich.

"Das hier ist frei", flüsterte er.

Emma packte ihre Sachen rauf und Dan wandte schnell den Blick ab als sie, so leicht bekleidet, in das Bett über ihm kletterte. Er konnte hören, wie sie ihre Sachen verstaute und dann schließlich das Licht ausmachte.

"Danke."

Dan lächelte in die Dunkelheit.

"Das war einer der besten Abende meines Lebens."

Sein Lächeln war wie weggewischt, als sie das sagte.

"Du hast noch viele Abende vor dir."

"Ich meins erst", er sah im Halbdunkeln, wie sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte, "ihr wart so gut."

Mehr zu sich selbst flüsterte Dan: "Nicht gut genug."

"Für mich schon."

Er schnaubte, aber erwischte sich wie er ihr zulächelte.

"Danke Emma. Ich kann‘s kaum erwarten, deine Fotos zu sehen. Für mich warst du heute der Star des Abends"

Dan zwinkerte ihr zu, woraufhin sie leise lachte und sich wieder zurück in ihr Bett beugte.

"Gute Nacht."

"Schlaf schön, Emma."

"Du auch."

Dan wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall schön schlafen würde.


	6. VI

**Emma**

Emma schlug die Augen auf und brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu erinnern wo sie war und weshalb. Einen weiteren Moment, dauerte es, bis sie festzustellte was es war, das sie geweckt hatte. Die seltsamen Geräusche, die sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten, kamen definitiv von irgendwo unter ihr. Es kostete Emmas ganze Überwindung, sich aufzusetzen und vorsichtig im Halbdunkeln umzusehen. In den anderen Doppelstockbeten schienen inzwischen auch schon Leute zu sein, aber außer Emma schien jeder zu schlafen. Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und lehnte sich weit aus ihrem Bett, bis sie Dan unter sich sehen konnte.

Emma war schlagartig wach. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Quelle des Geräusches, das Emma geweckt hatte, war Dans gequältes Stöhnen. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stieg die kleine Leiter so leise wie möglich runter, um niemand anderen zu wecken. Unten angekommen kniete Emma sich neben Dans Bett. Er war schweißgebadet und sah so aus als würde er gerade in einen schrecklichen Traum haben, es brach ihr das Herz.

"Dan."

Emmas geflüsterter Versuch ihn zu wecken zeigte keinerlei Erfolg.

"Dan wach auf!", versuchte sie es nochmal, diesmal lauter, aber wieder ohne Erfolg. Emma schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

"Dan!!"

Er schlug, nach Luft ringend, die Augen auf und tastete panisch nach der Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Alles okay, ganz ruhig. Es war nur ein Traum."

Dan zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper und schien Emma kaum wahrzunehmen. Inzwischen machte sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihn. Er war kaum in der Lange ein Wort herauszubekommen.

"Ich krieg keine Luft."

Irgendwie schaffte Dan es, sich aufzusetzen und Emma machte im überrascht Platz, als er in Richtung Tür davonstolperte.

"Dan! Wo willst du hin??", rief sie so leise wie möglich nach. Sie konnte ihn so nicht alleine lassen, also lief Emma Dan, so wie sie war, in Schlafsachen hinterher. Sie fand ihn zusammengekauert an einem Bus sitzend und Emma konnte nicht genau sagen, ob er wegen der kalten Nach, oder noch wegen des Traumes zitterte.

"Ist alles okay??"

Emma setzte sich neben ihn und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine um sich zu wärmen. Nach einer Weile wurde Dans Zittern weniger und sein Atem ruhiger. Als er wieder halbwegs in der Lage war normal zu sprechen, war seine Stimme rau und brüchig: "Es tut mir leid."

"Was??"

Das hatte Emma nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Was zur Hölle sollte ihm leidtun??  
"Dass du das sehen musstest… `tschuldigung."

Wieder saßen die beiden einfach nur da und starrten ins Nichts, bis Emma schließlich die Stille brach.

"Willst du darüber reden??"

Er antwortete nicht und Emma merkte so langsam, wie die Kälte an ihr hochkroch. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen als Dan seufzte und, mit starr geradeaus gerichtetem Blick, anfing zu erzählen.

"Es ist immer derselbe Traum. Ich bin auf der Bühne. Allein. Ich versuche zu sprechen, aber ich krieg kein Wort raus. Das Publikum buht mich aus. Und… und ich kann nicht weg. Ich bin wie angewurzelt. Sie sind so enttäuscht. Und dann klettern die ersten zu mir rauf, auf die Bühne. Sie zerren mich runter in die Menge und schreien mich an. Sie sagen ich muss einfach nur singen. Aber es fühlt sich an als wäre alle Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst. Ich.. ich ersticke..."

Seine Stimmt brach und erst jetzt bemerkte Emma die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. Es tat ihr fast schon körperlich weh, ihn so hilflos zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und streichelte ihm unbeholfen den Rücken.

"Aber, du liebst es zu singen. Ich verteh' das nicht..."

"Ich bin nur nicht gut genug für sie. Sie haben was Besseres verdient und… und ich kann es mir nicht verzeihen, dass ich nicht besser bin."

"Hey, sag sowas nicht. Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Die Fans lieben dich. Ich hab sie fotografiert, ich hab es in ihren Gesichtern gesehen."

Emma legte einen Arm um Dan und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Es fühlt sich bloß so an als würde ich nicht genug machen. Als ob ich etwas jage aber nie bekomme. Als ob ich schreie aber nie laut genug um gehört zu werden. Ich... sorry... Ich bin so erbärmlich."

"Nein bist du nicht. Du bist stark. Weil du für deine Fans immer wieder und wieder auf diese Bühne gehst und dich beweist. Weil du alles für sie gibst. Für deine Fans. Die Gesichter in der Menge die zu dir aufschauen. Für sie."

"Sie haben was Besseres verdient."

"Aber sie haben dich ausgesucht."

Zum ersten Mal drehte Dan den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an. Er musterte sie sehr lange und Emma sah verlegen zu Boden.

"Du bist ziemlich klug für dein Alter, Emma."

"Und du bist ziemlich okay für dein Alter", scherzte sie.

"Hey was soll das heißen??"

Er lächelte sie schief an und es schien wieder etwas Leben in seine müden Augen zurückzukehren. Emma sah ihn gespielt gleichgültig an und sagte eiskalt: "Du bist alt."

"Was?? Echt jetzt?? Okay, wie alt bist du?"

"Achtzehn."

"Als ob, ja klar…"

Dan kicherte leise und Emma stellte fest, dass er sie wirklich nicht ganz ernst nahm.  
"Ja… Wirklich!!", fügte sie hinzu, als er sie weiterhin ungläubig anstarrte, "Du bist doch irgendwas in den 30ern oder??“

Dan zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab dich gegooglet.“

Er lachte lauthals los und Emma versuchte erfolglos sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Sie war froh, dass er etwas auf andere Gedanken kam.

„Dreiunddreißig um genau zu sein.“

„Uuuääähhhhh echt alt.“

„Wem sagst du das.…“

Emma musste gähnen und Dan bemerkte es, bevor sie es verstecken konnte.

„Komm, morgen fängt die Tour erst richtig an und wir müssen beide halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein.“

Er stand auf und bot ihr eine Hand an, die sie bereitwillig nahm.

„Ja, ja Papi.“

Dan verzog das Gesicht, half ihr aber auf.

„Okay jetzt fühl ich mich echt alt.“

Sie lachte auf und folgte ihm, Emma hatte schon wieder vergessen welcher Bus der richtige war.

Drinnen angekommen merkte sie erste wie kalt ihr war und sie machte sich gleich daran die kleine Leiter in ihr warmes Bett hochzuklettern. Dan hielt sie an ihrer Hand zurück.

„Danke.“

Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber Emma meinte im Dunkeln zu sehen wie Dan sie anlächelte.

Er drückte ihre Hand noch einmal und ließ sie dann los um sich in sein Bett zu legen.

„Schlaf schön, Dan.“


	7. VII

**Dan**

Den Vormittag des nächsten Tages fuhren sie die meiste Zeit, bis auf ein paar Stopps um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Platz nutze eine der Pausen aus, um Dan zur Seite zu nehmen.

„Kannst du mir mal verraten wieso Emma bei uns im Bus geschlafen hat??“

„Ja, sorry. Sie wusste gestern nicht in welchen Bus sie sollte und ich hatte keine Lust mehr Jimmy zu suchen. Ich hätte das vorher mit euch absprechen sollen, tut mir leid.“

Sie setzten sich beide auf den Bordstein.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihr??“

Dan zuckte mit den Schultern, aber gab sich schließlich einen Ruck.

„Ich hab letzte Nacht wieder schlecht geschlafen, weißt du. Und… sie hat es irgendwie geschafft mich zu beruhigen… Ich meine, wir können Jimmy natürlich fragen wo sie hinsoll. Sie will bestimmt nicht mit uns in einem Raum schlafen, aber… ich dachte, falls ihr nichts dagegen habt, und sie natürlich will… Wir haben ja noch Platz…“

Platz klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Hey schon gut. Wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt. Solange irgendwie `ne Chance besteht, dass… dass es nicht so wie letzte Tour wird, kann sie natürlich bei und bleiben.“

Dan verdrängte schnell die Erinnerungen an seine Schlafstörungen während der letzten Tour. Am Ende hatten sie fast alles abgebrochen, weil er nur noch mit Medikamenten auf der Bühne stehen konnte.

„Danke.“

„Hey, deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger als die Tour. Du weißt, dass wir immer für dich da sind.“

„Ich weiß.“

Dan zog seinen Freund in eine dankbare Umarmung. Die Jungs aus der Band waren schon lange wie eine Familie für ihn und er wusste dass sie immer hinter ihm stehen würden. Er würde alles daran setzten sie nicht noch einmal zu enttäuschen und ihnen die Tour zu versauen. Diesmal würde er durchhalten.

Dann rief der Busfahrer ihnen schon wieder zu, dass sie weitermussten und die Beiden stiegen zu den anderen in den Bus.

Dan versuchte irgendwie die Zeit totzuschlagen aber da das Internet so schlecht war konnte er nur Sudokus auf seinem Handy lösen, was auf die Dauer noch langweiliger war als es sich anhörte. Schließlich gab er auf und sah sich um. Ben spielte irgendwas, Wayne las und Platz schlief. Sein Blick blieb auf Emma hängen. Sie bearbeitete schon die ganze Zeit still vor sich hin die Fotos von Gestern und Dan schämte sich dafür, sie heute größtenteils ignoriert zu haben. Ihm war die letzte Nacht ziemlich peinlich, aber er raffte sich auf und ging zu ihr rüber.

„Hey Fotomädchen.“

Sie lächelte müde zu ihm rauf und zog die Kopfhörer aus ihren Ohren.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich heute so kurz angebunden war, ich…“

„Schon gut, echt.“

Er setzte sich zu ihr in die Sitzecke und blickte auf ihren Computer. Sie hatte irgendein kompliziertes Programm geöffnet, aus dem Dan nicht gerade schlau wurde.

„Wie läuft’s??“

Emma öffnete einen Ordner und scrollte ziellos durch die Bilder.

„Ich hab erstmal ziemlich viel gelöscht. Und jetzt grade bin ich dabei die Fotos in verschiedene Gruppen einzuordnen und die besten für die Website auszusuchen.“  
„Hört sich nach `ner Menge Arbeit an. Brauchst du vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe?"

Sie ging wieder zurück zu dem Foto was sie grade bearbeitete.

„Aber immer doch. Es macht mir auch halt Spaß und einige der Bilder sind echt nicht schlecht geworden.“

Sie drehte den Laptop zu Dan und er konnte sich das Foto zum ersten Mal genauer ansehen. Er sah sich und Wayne. Nur ihre Silhouetten waren zu erkennen, da sie von hinten durch Scheinwerfer angestrahlt waren, aber trotzdem konnte er klar erkennen wer wer von ihnen war.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn!! Hast du noch mehr solche??“

“Ich kann dir mal meine Favoriten zeigen.“

Emma hatte wirklich Talent. Die Fotos waren nicht einfach nur Aufnahmen der Band. Sie hatte die Höhepunkte im Set abgepasst und aus den seltsamsten Winkeln fotografiert, was dem Ganzen irgendwie was ganz Besonderes verlieh. Aber am meisten gefielen Dan die Bilder, auf denen das Publikum zu sehen war. Er konnte die Energie, die die Fans ausstrahlten, förmlich spüren.

„Hey, was hältst du von dem hier?“, sagte Emma und vergrößerte ein Foto, „Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich einen Schwarz-Weiß-Filter drauflegen soll. Irgendwie sind die Farben so durcheinander aber mir gefällt, wie Platz aussieht.“

Platz schlug auf dem Bild grade mit einem großen Grinsen auf ein Becken und seine Haare flogen in alle Richtungen.

„Und wenn du es ausschneidest?? Du könntest das lila Licht hier einfach wegnehmen, oder eine Nahaufnahme draus machen.“

Emma sah ihn überrascht an und Dan fragte sich schon, ob er was Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Die Idee ist super.“

Sie machte ein paar Änderungen und zeigte ihm das Ergebnis.

„Perfekt!!“

Sie lief rot an und Dan fing an die Eigenschaft an Emma zu mögen. Die Farbe im Gesicht stand ihr.

„Hey, was war das?“

Emma stoppte beim Durchgehen der Fotos.

„Geh mal zurück.“

Sie wischte zur Seite und Dan musste lauthals loslachen.

„Hey, Ben! Wie war das mit deiner Schokoladenseite??“

Ben sah von dem Spiel auf seinem Handy auf und Dan drehte den Laptop zu ihm. Die Anderen waren inzwischen auch aufmerksam geworden und stimmten in Dans Lachen mit ein. Sogar Emma kicherte verstohlen über das Bild von Ben, auf dem er höchst unelegant so aussah, als wenn er gleich niesen würde.

„Immer noch schöner als ihr alle zusammen“, konterte Ben und widmete sich grinsend wieder seinem Spiel.

Den Rest der Fahrt half Dan Emma beim Fotos sortieren, indem er ihr größtenteils nur zusah und sie mit lustigen Bemerkungen aufheiterte. Als sie endlich ankamen hatten Dan und die anderen im Bus schon ziemlich großen Hunger. Also beschlossen sie, während die Crew alles aufbaute, dem Catering zu helfen. Wie sich aber herausstellte standen sie dabei eher im Weg. Letztendlich bekamen sie aber dann alle schnell ein Sandwich, um nicht länger zu stören. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten Imagine Dragons und Emma größtenteils in ihrer Garderobe, da alle immer noch ziemlich erschöpft von letzter Nacht waren.

Nach dem Soundcheck fing Dans Stimmung auf einmal an stetig zu sinken. Auf Fragen seiner Freunde antwortete er nur einsilbig und zog sich, so gut wie in dem kleinen Raum möglich, zurück. Dan wusste selbst nicht wieso er so mies drauf war, aber er wollte am liebsten einfach nur schlafen gehen. Als der Auftritt näher rückte und sie alle ihre Bühnenklamotten, anzogen war Dans Stimmung an ihrem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich und nicht mal das Einsingen half, ihn zu beruhigen. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde bis sie auf die Bühne mussten, und ihm wurde so langsam echt schlecht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte Dan aus der Garderobe und rannte weg. Er rannte ohne Ziel und Orientierung, er wusste nur, dass er da weg musste. Als seine Kräfte schwanden du seine Lungen brannten, ließ sich Dan erschöpft an einer Wand hinuntergleiten.

Alles drehte sich um ihn herum, weshalb er seinen Kopf auf die Knie legte und versuchte tief einzuatmen. Es half etwas gegen das Gefühl als würde sich sein Bauch umdrehen, aber die Schmerzen in seiner Brust wurden nicht besser.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort so saß.

Nach einer Weile hörte er jemanden rufen.

„Dan? Oh mein Gott, hier bist du, wir suchen alle nach dir!!“

Er sah auf und erkannte Emma, die nun rasch näher kam.

„Dan? Alles okay? Geht's dir gut?“

Das einzige was er hervorbrachte war ein Kopfschütteln.

„Hey, komm her.“

Sie nahm Dan, ohne zu fragen, in den Arm, und tatsächlich half es. Nach und nach entspannte er sich ein bisschen.

„Es ist alles okay.“

Das war jetzt das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen, dass sie ihn beruhigen musste. Dan wollte am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken.

„Immer wenn ich eine Panikattacke habe, singe ich das erste Lied was mir in den Kopf kommt“, fing sie an, „Old McDonald had a farm…“

Dan konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Was??“

Emma löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung.

„Mir ist grade nichts anderes eingefallen. Das traurige daran ist, dass ich nicht mal weiß, wie der Text weiter geht.“

Sie grinste ihn an und Dan ertappte sich wie er auch leicht lächelte.

„Ieiieiohh“

Und bevor er sich versah, sangen sie zusammen Old McDonald Had A Farm, bis sie beide vor Lachen keine Luft mehr bekamen. Und da merkte Dan auf einmal, dass der schmerzhafte Druck auf seiner Brust wie weggeblasen war.

„Danke, Emma.“

„Kein Problem. Geht’s wieder??“

Dan stand als Antwort auf und zog Emma mit hoch, die ihn noch immer zweifelnd ansah.

„Sicher, dass du singen kannst??“

„Was haben wir denn grade gemacht??“

Sie fanden beide irgendwie den Weg zurück zur Garderobe und blieben unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen. Emma drückte Dan noch ein letztes Mal und nahm dann ein Walkie-Talkie von ihrem Gürtel.

„Ich hab ihn. Wir sind bei der Garderobe. Es kann gleich losgehen“

Die beiden gingen in die Garderobe, wo der Rest der Band schon ungeduldig wartete.

„Gott, Dan. Jag uns nie wieder so einen schrecken ein“, sagte Platz und zog Dan zu seiner Überraschung in eine Umarmung.

„Sorry…“

Nun standen die andern beiden auch auf und Wayne sagte beschwichtigend: „Schon gut. Jeder hat mal Lampenfieber. Aber jetzt mach dich besser schnell fertig, wir sind schon spät dran.“

Also nahm sich Dan seine Ohrenstöpsel und sie machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zur Bühne.


	8. VIII

**Dan**

Dan ging die Stufen von der Bühne hinunter und die Erleichterung durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper. Er drehte sich zu Wayne um, der hinter ihm kam und fiel ihm geradezu um den Hals. Wayne sah ihn daraufhin ihn etwas verwirrt an, aber erwiderte die Umarmung gerne.

Keiner fragte, woher Dans plötzliche Hochstimmung nach dem Konzert kam, aber sie schien sich auf die Anderen zu übertragen. Schon bald saß die halbe Crew in der kleinen Garderobe und Irgendjemand hatte Getränke aufgetrieben. Dan fühlte sich zum ersten Mal richtig entspannt auf dieser Tour, was auch daran liegen könnte, dass er in sehr kurzer Zeit schon zwei Bier getrunken hatte. Obwohl in dem Becher, den er von Ben bekommen hatte, eindeutig nicht nur Bier gewesen war.

„Ich hab wahnsinnig Lust Karaoke zu singen“, hörte sich Dan rufen.

„Du hast grade eine Stunde lang nur gesungen, Junge“, schaltete sich Eric vom Security Team ein.

„Du hast bloß Angst, dass ich dich fertig mache!!“, neckte ihn Dan und nahm ihn in den Arm, „nein mal ernsthaft, lasst uns etwas machen.“

„Wie wär’s mit ‚Ich hab noch nie‘??“

Pete, der Gitarrentechniker war wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht und nun gesellten sich immer mehr Leute zu ihnen, die anscheinend mitspielen wollten. Also stellte sich Pete in die Mitte und wurde zum Spielleiter.

„Hat jeder was zu trinken??“

Alle prosteten ihm jubelnd zu.

„Also ich lese immer was vor wie…“, er holte sein Handy raus, „…wie zum Beispiel ‚Ich habe noch nie betrunken gebadet.‘“, ein Lachen ging durch die Reihe, „und wer das schon mal gemacht hat, muss trinken. Das geht dann so lange bis ich nicht mehr lesen kann“, und damit nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

Am Ende des Spiels konnte Pete wirklich nicht mehr ordentlich vorlesen. Aber das Gute an der Sache war, dass jetzt alle zu betrunken waren um sich für die peinlichen Sachen zu schämen, bei denen sie trinken mussten.

Dan hörte mit halbem Ohr zu, wie William Serena bedrängte, ihm zu erzählen wie sie dazu gekommen war, dass sie an einem Tag mal mit zwei verschiedenen Männern geschlafen hat, aber nach einer Weile schweifte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Nachdem Dans Blick ziellos durch den Raum gewandert war blieb er an Emma hängen. Sein neuer kleiner Liebling saß allein auf einem Sessel und spielte gelangweilt mit ihren Becher. Also beschloss er zu ihr rüberzugehen, was sich aber als eine Herausforderung herausstellte. Der Raum fing auf einmal an sich zu bewegen, als Dan aufstand, weshalb er sich schnell neben Emma auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Na. Du siehst so aus als, wär dir genauso langweilig wie mir.“

„Jupp…“

Dan wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich so an, als würde es irgendwo hoch oben auf einer Wolke schweben.

„Weißt du was??“, fragte Emma auf einmal.

Dan zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab einen total coolen Aussichtspunkt gefunden. Wie gemacht für mich, ich bin einfach mit meiner Kamera da raufgeklettert. Warte…“, sie sprang auf und zog an Dans Hand, „ich zeig‘s dir!!“

„Was??“

„Ja!! Komm mit!!“

Dan ließ sich von ihrer Begeisterung mitreißen und stolperte mit ihr aus der Garderobe. Obwohl Emma ebenfalls nur noch wackelig auf den Beinen war, zog sie ihn immer weiter zielstrebig durch die Gänge. Sie wechselte mehrmals einfach so die Richtung und prallte mit Dan zusammen, bis die Beiden schließlich nur noch lachend umherstolperten, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen.

„Warte!!“, rief Emma plötzlich, „hier ist es!!“

„Ja klar, genauso wie vorhin, als es doch nur das Klo war.“

Dan kriegte einen erneuten Kicheranfall.

„Nein, diesmal bin ich mir ganz sicher. Komm schon.“

Schulterzuckend ließ sich Dan von ihr durch die Tür ziehen und stockte bei der atemberaubenden Aussicht, die sich ihm dahinter bot. Emma hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben. Sie waren auf einer kleinen Plattform über dem Zuschauerraum, ganz nah unterm Dach. Von hier aus wirkte alles ganz klein und es war, als würden sie vom Himmel hinabblicken.

„Na, was hab ich gesagt“

„Wuuuuuhhuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Das ist fantastisch!!“

Dan wollte sich über das Geländer beugten, um mehr zu sehen, aber dabei wurde ihm schwindelig. Er musste sich hinsetzen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz so klug gewesen in diesen Zustand hier rauf zu klettern. Emma ließ sich neben Dan fallen und legte sich hin, woraufhin er es ihr nachmachte. Im Liegen drehte sich die Welt wenigstens nicht mehr so doll.

„Ich sollte mich schlecht fühlen, weil wir dich abgefüllt haben, Emma.“

„Pfft. Ich vertrag eh mehr als ihr alten Säcke.“

Nachdem sich Dan von einem erneuten Kicheranfall beruhigt hatte, sprach sie weiter: „Ich liebe diese Tour. Ich meine, ich kann jeden Tag fotografieren! Und ich bin endlich von zuhause weg.“

„Vermisst du es denn gar nicht??“

„Was??“

„Dein Zuhause.“

Emma lachte sarkastisch auf.

„Meinen Paps sehe ich auf diese Weise hier öfter als je zuvor und alle Anderen können mir gestohlen bleiben.“

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden??“

„Welche Freunde??“

„Freunde eben. Aus der Schule oder so.“

„Ja. Genau. Freunde. Freunde mobben einen nicht. Freunde lauern dir nicht nach der Schule auf…“

Emmas brach ab und Dan drehte sich geschockt zu ihr. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da grade gehört hatte.

„Was??“

„Nachdem sie mir drei Rippen gebrochen haben, wurde ich das letzte Jahr zuhause unterrichtet.“

„Das… das ist schrecklich.“

„Naja, ich hab gelernt auf mich selbst aufzupassen… und nie wieder Irgendjemandem zu vertrauen.“

Danach herrschte für eine Weile Stille.

„Sag das nicht.“

„Was?“, fragte Emma.

„Dass du niemandem vertraust. Vertrauen ist wichtig. Nur wenn man sich jemandem ganz hingibt, kann man lieben.“

Emma stütze sich auf ihre Unterarme und sah Dan direkt in die Augen.

„Liebe?? Dein Ernst??“

„Ja.“

„Pfft… Wie süß“, sie legte sich wieder hin, „Liebe ist doch eh nur ein Hollywood Mythos. Ein Vorwand, weil die Leute Angst haben allein zu sein.“

Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme brach Dan fast das Herz.

„Emma. Hey, hör mir zu. Du bist zu jung und zu lieb, um sowas zu glauben. Ich… ich weiß nicht was du durchgemacht haben musst, aber sag sowas nicht. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Du bist so ein wunderbarer Mensch. In zwei Tagen bist du der Liebling der ganzen Crew geworden.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mundwinkel.

„Gib nicht auf. Du hast es verdient jemanden zu finden, der dich genauso doll liebt wie du es verdient hast.“

Emma legte ihren Kopf auf Dans Brust.

„Du bist süß, weißt du das?? Was ist mit dir?? Hast du so jemanden gefunden. Der dich so liebt??“

Dan war zu müde um auf den leicht sarkastischen Unterton in Emmas Stimme einzugehen.

„Nein. Liebe ist nichts für mich.“

„Aber mir einen Vortrag darüber halten, sie nicht aufzugeben?“

In diesem Moment klingelte Emmas Handy in ihrer Hosentasche und sie fuhren beide erschrocken hoch. Sie ging ran und sagte verschlafen: „Hallo?? Oh ja, klar. Wie spät ist es?? Ja er ist hier. Okay, wir kommen. Tschüss.“

Sie legte auf und ließ ihren Kopf stöhnend auf Dans Schulter sinken.

„Wir müssen zum Bus. Mein Paps hat mich grade angerufen.“

Sie standen sich mühsam auf und machten sich auf den Weg durch das Labyrinth der Gänge. Dan wusste nicht wie sie es geschafft hatten, aber irgendwie fanden sie den Parkplatz wieder. Die beiden waren zu KO um noch viel zu reden und Dan hoffte nur, dass die anderen seine Sachen aus der Garderobe mitgenommen hatten. Nachdem jeder gute Nacht gemurmelt hatte ließen sich alle in ihre Betten fallen und das letzte was Dan dachte war, dass er ganz froh war, dass Emma und er das Gespräch morgen wahrscheinlich schon wieder vergessen hatten.


	9. IX

**Emma**

Das Erste was sich Emma dachte, als sie aufwachte war, dass sie wünschte wieder zu schlafen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte bei jedem Atemzug, und als sie die Augen öffnete dachte sie ihr würde schlecht. Schließlich schaffte Emma es irgendwie sich aufzurappeln und aus ihrem Bett zu klettern. Sie traf als erstes auf Wayne, der in der Sitzecke saß und ihr wortlos einen Kaffee reichte, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. So saßen die beiden dann eine Weile, bis schließlich auch Ben aus seinem Bett kam. Emma entschied sich die Arbeit nicht weiter vor sich herzuschieben und die Fotos von letzter Nacht durchzugucken. Es viel ihr schwer sich auf den Bildschirm zu konzentrieren aber die Arbeit war nicht sonderlich geistig anstrengend und machte ihr Spaß. Sie konnte sich ganz in einem Foto verlieren, jedes Detail ausbessern und Stunden alles um sich herum vergessen. Bis auf eins.

„Morgen.“

Dan schob dich mit einem schiefen Lächeln und verwuschelten Haaren zu Ihnen in die Sitzecke.

Wayne gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kaffee und nach ein paar Schlucken schien Dan lebendig zu werden. Er lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und boxte Emma in die Schulter.

„Aua, haha. Hey... sorry für gestern, ich war total hinüber.“

„Du erinnerst dich noch dran?“

Emma lief rot an, sie war noch nie so betrunken gewesen.

„Ja… Sorry.“

„Oh Gott dir muss nichts leidtun, es war eigentlich echt schön.“

Emma brachte ein unsicheres Lächeln zustande und Wayne meldete sich verwirrt zu Wort.

„Okay muss ich mir Sorgen machen?? Was ist gestern passiert, als ihr beide verschwunden wart?!“

Dan und Emma mussten beide laut loslachen, bis Ben Ihnen zurief leise zu sein. Aber da dann endlich alle wach waren, beschlossen sie in Ruhe zu frühstücken bis sie die nächste Location erreichten.

 

Die ganze Crew war wieder in die anscheinend übliche Hektik vor einer Show verfallen. Alle liefen wie wild herum, besprachen Pläne mit dem Personal des Stadiums und packten Equipment aus. Da die Band bald mit dem Spundcheck dran war, und Emma ihre Bilder schon über das W-LAN hochgeladen hatte, beschloss sie ein paar Portraits zu machen. Die Idee hatte sie von einem anderen Fotografen geklaut, der bei jeder Tour immer Portraits der gesamten Crew zusammenstellte. Also lief Emma herum und unterbrach jeden bei seiner Arbeit, was aber total okay war, da jeder bei dieser Tour einfach super nett war. Emma liebte es hier einfach und lernte so auch eine Menge Leute kennen. Es war als wären alle eine große, laute und chaotische Familie und ihr Vater, als Tour Manager, war irgendwie der Papa. Bevor sie sich versah war es für Emma auch schon Zeit sich auf die Show vorzubereiten und ihr Equipment nochmal zu checken. Danach hatte sie nicht mehr viel zu tun und beschloss bei der Band vorbei zu gucken.

„Hey Jungs.“

Sie waren in der Garderobe verteilt, mit Aufwärmen oder ihren Handys beschäftigt. Platz sah kurz zu Emma und nickte dann stumm in Richtung Dan.

Er saß stillschweigend auf einem Stuhl und starrte in den Spiegel. Emma verstand sofort, was Platz meinte. Sie zog sich einen Stuhl zu Dan und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hey.“

Dan löste den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild und lächelte ihr flüchtig zu.  
„Woran denkst du??“

„Keine Ahnung… Ich bin einfach nur ein bisschen nervös und noch ziemlich verkatert von gestern.“

Emma stützte seufzend ihren Kopf in die Hände, richtete sich aber im nächsten Moment gleich wieder auf.

„Okay, Zeit für ein bisschen Motivation. Ich hab eine Idee. Wir spielen ein Spiel.“

Die Anderen sahnen leicht verwundert zu ihr rüber, aber Emma ließ sich mich beirren und zog Dan an seiner Hand zum Rest der Band auf die Couch.

„Jeder von uns sagt, was er an den Konzerten mag. Was auch immer euch zuerst in den Kopf kommt.“, da sie alle noch immer verständnislos anstarrten, machte Emma den Anfang, „Ich mag die Lichter und wie die Mädchen alle anfangen zu kreischen, wenn es dunkel wird.“

„Ich mag es wenn ich mal ein paar Noten auslasse, aber wieder reinkomme, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt.“

Emma warf Wayne einen dankbaren Blick zu, und jetzt schien das Spiel ins Rollen zu kommen. Platz war als nächster im Kreis dran.

„Ähm, ich mag es mich total auszupowern und einfach alles zu geben. Ich bin dann zwar immer super KO im Nachhinein, aber… es ist ein gutes KO. Wisst ihr was ich meine? Fühlt sich einfach gut an.“

„Oh, ich weiß was!! Ich liebe es am Ende mein Plektrum in die Menge zu werfen und zu sehen wie sie alle hochspringen um es zu fangen“, schaltete sich Ben ein. Nun war nur noch Dan übrig.

„Ich mag es meine Ohren Stöpsel rauszunehmen und sie einfach zu hören.“

Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und Emma wusste, dass sie es mal wieder geschafft hatten ihn aus seinen gefährlichen Gedanken zu reißen.

„Okay, Zeit euch fertig zu machen, Jungs. Ich muss auch los und meinen Posten beziehen. Wir sehen uns.“

„Besser du siehst uns“, rief Wayne Emma nach, als sie aus der Tür trat und sie lächelte in sich hinein. Diese Tour war einfach das Beste.


	10. X

**Emma**

„Gute nach alle Mann.“

Wayne bekam vier halbherzige Antworten zu gemurmelt und knipste sein Licht aus. Emma war noch nicht müde obwohl es schon 1 Uhr nachts. Sie wusste, dass sie sowieso nicht schaden könnte und zog einfach den Vorhang vor ihrem Bett zu. Nach einer kurzen Suche, fand sie schließlich ihren Laptop und begann sich die Fotos von heute Abend anzusehen. Um 2 Uhr gab Emma es dann aber wieder auf, weil sie nicht länger im Dunkeln auf den Bildschirm starten konnte, und klappte ihren Laptop zu. Müde war sie aber immer noch nicht. Emma starrte die Decke über sich an und dachte über die letzten Tage nach.  
Nachdem sie schon eine Weile so vor sich hingestarrt hatte, hörte sie etwas im Bett unter sich. Emma war anscheinend nicht die Einzige, die keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Sie hörte wie Dan aufstand und zur Sitzecke ging. Weil sie nicht weiter allein im Dunkeln rumliegen wollte, stand sie auch auf und kletterte so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett. Dans Gesicht leuchtete auf als er Emma sah und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzten. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass sie sich nachts trafen, fiel Emma auf und sie wurde rot.

„Hey“, flüsterte Dan leise, um niemanden zu wecken.

„Hey. Du kannst auch nicht schlafen??“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. So saßen sie beide einfach nur eine Weile da im Dunkeln, aber die Stille war nicht unbehaglich. Mit den meisten Leuten war es komisch wenn man nichts zu sagen hatte, nur mit Dan fühlte es sich okay an. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich gezwungen irgendwas zu sagen, und das hatte was Entspanntes an sich. Sie teilten einfach die Dunkelheit und Nacht und genossen die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Emma verlor sich in ihren Gedanken, sodass es eine Weile dauerte bis sie bemerkte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Dan holte wiederholt tief Luft, als ob er auf einem 10 Meter Brett stehen würde und sich bereit machte zu springen.

„Alles okay??“

„J…“

Er seufzte.

„Kennst du dieses Gefühl eingeengt zu sein?? Als ob du nicht richtig Luft bekommst?? Und ich weiß einfach nicht wieso. Es ist einfach die Nacht. Wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann, weil ich zu viel denke. Wenn meine Gedanken anfangen mich zu jagen. Sie sind wie Gift in meinem Kopf und werden lauter wenn die Welt um mich herum leise wird. Weißt du, was ich meine??“

Dan sah sie hilflos an und nun war es an Emma tief Luft zu holen, doch ihre Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich weiß genau was du meinst.“

Dan musste den bitteren Unterton in ihrer Stimme bemerket haben, denn er setzte sich auf und sah sie besorgt an.

„Okay??“

Emma holt noch einmal tief Luft. Sie hatte das noch nie jemandem erzählt, aber sie hatte auch noch nie jemanden wie Dan gekannt.

„Wie du weißt, gehe ich jetzt schon seit längerem nicht mehr zur Schule. Ich… ich bin nicht so gut klargekommen. Bist du schon mal in eine Prügelei geraten?? Bloß dass es zehn Leute gegen einen waren. Und irgendwann hast du dich nicht mal mehr gewehrt. Ich hab lange gedacht, dass es an mir lag. Ich hab mir Vorwürfe gemacht, mich selbst gehasst. Ich hab Ihnen geglaubt dass es an mir lag. Manchmal glaube ich es immer noch… Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mit meinem Vater drüber geredet habe und er mich von der Schule genommen hat. Ich bin einfach nur wütend. Wütend, dass ich das mit mir machen lassen habe. Ich hab gelernt, auf mich aufzupassen und niemandem zu vertrauen. Aber obwohl ich mir was anderes einrede, hab ich immer noch Angst. Ich habe Angst, wieder von jemandem verletzt zu werden. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der Angst vor seinen Gedanken hat.“

Danach herrschte eine lange Stille und Emma fühlte sich komisch und auf einmal verstand sie wieso. Zum ersten Mal seit langem vertraute sie jemandem. In der kurzen Zeit war Dan Emmas Freund geworden, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, war er auch so ziemlich ihr einziger Freund. Auf einmal setzte sich Dan in Bewegung. Er rutschte näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Irgendwie fühlte sich das verdammt gut an, so als wär Emma vielleicht doch nicht so alleine, wie sie immer dachte.

„Das ist schrecklich… Ich hasse sie für das, was sie dir angetan haben.“

Emma zuckt mit den Schultern und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass dich die Nacht heute nicht gefangen nimmt, Dan.“

Emma nahm seine Hand und merkte, dass so langsam ihre Augenlider schwer wurden.  
„Danke.“

Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob sie das wirklich laut gesagt hatte aber das letzte was Emma dachte, war dass sie sich sicher fühlte.


	11. XI

**Emma**

Emma wachte auf, weil sich etwas unter ihr bewegte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihr klar wurde woran ihr Kopf lehnte, woraufhin Emma abrupt die Augen aufschlug. Es sah ganz danach aus als wäre sie gestern an Dans Schulter eingeschlafen. Er lächelte ihr verschlafen ins Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. Im nächsten nahm Emma das Lachen wahr und entdeckte den Rest der Band vor der Sitzecke stehend. Sie waren alle damit beschäftigt sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und Fotos zu machen.

„Guten Morgen, Turteltauben. Gut geschlafen??“, fragte Platz mit einem großen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Emma richtete sich blitzschnell auf und spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Ihr habt echt Fotos gemacht??“, schoss sie sarkastisch zurück.

„Klar“, antwortete Wayne, „deine ersten peinlichen Tour Fotos.“

„Und bestimmt nicht die letzten.“

Dan schien jetzt endgültig wacht zu sein. Er streckte sich in aller Ruhe und gähnte laut.  
„Zeig her.“

Zu Emmas Überraschung schien ihm die Situation überhaupt nichts auszumachen und Wayne gab ihm auch ohne zu zögern sein Handy. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Fotos ziemlich lustig waren und nach einer Weile stimmte Emma in das Lachen mit ein.

„Gut geschlafen, Em??”

“Em??”, fragte Emma überrascht und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, Emma hatte anscheinend grade einem Spitznamen bekommen. Sie sah nochmals auf die Fotos in Waynes Handy. Zum ersten Mal fühlte Emma sich wie in einer kitschigen Teenie-Serie. Jemand hatte von Ihr Bilder beim Schlafen gemacht und ihr einen Spitznamen gegeben. Sie hatte echte Freunde gefunden.

Den Rest des Tages war Emma deshalb immer noch in Hochstimmung. Sie bearbeitete Bilder und putzte ihre Kamera, wobei Dan sie mehr ablenkte, als ihr half. Aber sie liebte die Gesellschaft und so wurde es zu einer täglichen Routine von beiden, den Vormittag damit zu verbringen zusammen Fotos durchzugehen.


	12. XII

**Emma**

Die Tage und Konzerte verschwammen ineinander. Oft wusste Emma nicht mal mehr in welcher Stadt sie grade waren. Die Zeit ließ sich nur noch an Ereignissen messen. So kam Emma zum Beispiel einmal in den Bus und hörte eine leise Akustikgitarre. Als sie zum Wohnbereich kam, entdeckte sie dort Dan, der von dem Instrument aufsah und sie anlächelte.

“Hey, was war das denn?? Ein neuer Song??”

Dan lachte nur und bedeutete ihr sich zu ihm zu setzen.

“Der Song ist wahrscheinlich schon so alt wie ich.”

“Welcher??”

Er fing an zu spielen und Emma erkannte die Melodie sofort.

_“All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very… mad world… mad world…”_

Als der letzte Akkord ausklang merkte Emma, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

“Das war wunderschön.”

“Eins meiner Lieblingslieder. Es ist so einfach und sagt doch so viel. Genau deswegen bin ich Musiker geworden.”

“Kannst du weitermachen??”

“Nur wenn du mitsingst.”

“Was ich?? Oh Gott, nein. Ich kann nicht annähernd so gut singen wie du. Und ich kenn den Text auch nicht so gut.”

“Macht nichts. Warte, wie wär das. Ich weiß die Akkorde nicht mehr so genau.”

Dan probierte mehrere Griffe aus, bis er schließlich die richtigen gefunden hatte. Nach der ersten Zeile hatte er sie überzeugt mitzusingen.

_“All my friends are heathens take it slow...”_

 

Emma war schon lange ein festes Mitglied der Crew und kannte jeden beim Namen, wobei ihr das Anfertigen der Porträts enorm geholfen hatte. Aber Dan war immer etwas Besonderes für sie. Die beiden waren nahezu unzertrennlich und verbrachten jeden Tag zusammen. Vormittags sortierten sie Fotos und später, vor der Show, wärmeren sie sich zusammen auf. Genauer gesagt sang sich eigentlich nur Dan ein. Emma war bloß da um ihn auch mental vorzubereiten und einfach, weil sie die Energie der Band kurz vor dem Auftritt liebte.  
Wenn Dan abends nach der Show nicht schlafen konnte, war es auch schon für alle im Bus selbstverständlich, dass Emma bei ihm bleiben würde. Es machte ihr nicht das Geringste aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sich Emma oftmals selber nach einem nächtlichen Gespräch mit Dan viel besser. Manchmal war es beängstigend die ganze Zeit von einem Ort zum nächsten zu ziehen, und dann war es gut etwas Beständiges zu haben. Für Emma war das Dan, mit dem sie auch einfach nur dasitzen und schweigen konnte, wenn alles um sie herum zu schnell ging.


	13. XIII

**Emma**

Als der Tag kam, an dem sie das erste Mal zur nächsten Stadt fliegen mussten, war Emma so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einerseits war sie noch nicht oft geflogen und freute sich darauf, doch andererseits bedeutete das auch, dass sie die nächsten Nächte in Hotels schlafen würden. Emma hatte Angst wieder allein zu sein, wenn sie nicht mehr den Bus mit den anderen teilte. Im Verlaufe des Tages quälte sie dieser Gedanke und verbreitete sich wie ein Virus. Und jetzt stand Emma schweißgebadet in der Lobby mit dem Rest der Crew, unsicher was nun geschehen würde. Dan musste etwas bemerkt haben, denn er sagte: „Em?? Oh Gott, du siehst schrecklich aus.“

Er nahm sie behutsam in den Arm und das war es, was ihr den Rest gab. Emma konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten und klammerte sich mit all ihrer Kraft an ihn.

„Ich... Es ist bescheuert…“

„Hey komm, mir kannst du‘s doch erzählen.“

„Ich… Ich hab bloß Angst wieder allein zu sein… Ich…“

Sie verstummte und Dan löste sich sanft von Emma, um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Aber wieso?? Wir sind doch alle noch da.“

„Na… Weil wir uns dann nicht mehr den Bus teilen...“

Emma fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind und die Tatsache, dass sie in der Lobby eines Hotels, umgeben vom Rest der Crew, standen, machte es nicht besser.

„Wirklich?? Ich dachte du würdest lieber mal Zeit für dich haben oder so... Ich hatte keine Ahnung...“

Emma schüttelte den Kopf.

„Emma??", Dan hob ihren Kopf sanft an, sodass sie ihn ansah, "Würdest du dir gerne mit mir ein Zimmer teilen?? Ich meine du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst auch mit Wayne, Platz oder Ben auf ein Zimmer gehen. Wär schon okay. Und du könntest ja jederzeit wieder wechseln. Muss ja nicht für den Rest der Tour sein. Ich meine…“

Emma unterbrach Dans Stottern mit einer Umarmung.

„Ja. Ich würde mir super gerne ein Zimmer mit dir teilen.“

„Ja!!“

Dan drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich.

„Okay ich such mal gleich deinen Paps und sag ihm Bescheid, dass er das irgendwie regeln soll. Ich bin gleich zurück!!“

Mit diesen Worten und einem großen Grinsen war er weg und Emma war überglücklich einen Zimmerpartner zu haben.

Die nächste Zeit übernachteten sie in Hotels, was bedeutete, dass Emma und Dan sich von nun an immer ein Zimmer teilten. Sie vermisste die anderen ein bisschen, aber dafür musste sie wenigstens nicht mehr Bens Schnarchen jede Nacht ertragen. Außerdem verbrachten sie nachmittags immer noch super viel Zeit zusammen.

 

So auch an dem Abend als sie alle mal wieder in der Garderobe chillten. Nur war es heute anders, denn sie hatten einen eher ungebetenen Gast. Die Garderobe der Jungs war schon immer ein Treffpunkt von Allen und Jedem, aber an diesem Abend hatte sich die Managerin der Arena, in der sie heute waren, selbst eingeladen. Und nun ging sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag wie eine Klette an der Band gehangen und ging Emma allmählich gewaltig auf die Nerven. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass sie sich super offensichtlich und vollkommen schamlos an Dan ranschmiss.

"Die Kette ist der Hammer!! Wo hast du die her??"

Dan, dem eindeutig sehr unwohl zumute war, räusperte sich verlegen.

"Ähm, aus einem Laden."

Die Managerin lachte viel zu laut und unecht und Dan sah hilflos zu den anderen rüber. Chantalle, wie Emma sie insgeheim getauft hatte, saß auf seinem Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um alles, was sie von Dan zu fassen bekam. Alle anderen hingegen behandelte sie wie Luft und brachte ihre Namen immer wieder durcheinander. Emma hatte sie nur einmal kurz angeguckt und dann für den Rest des Tages wie ein Kleinkind behandelt. Sie brachte Emma zur Weißglut, die anderen Jungs der Crew hingegen amüsierten sich prächtig. Sie machten keine Anstalten Dan in seiner hilflosen Lage zu helfen, sondern schickten lieber Bilder von ihm und Chantalle in die Tour Gruppe.

"Ähm, ist es nicht schon echt spät??", startete Dan einen neuen Versuch Chantalle abzuwimmeln.

"Ach wir haben noch genug Zeit", entgegnete Wayne schadenfroh.

"Also ich finde, ich sollte so langsam mal anfangen mich einzusingen."

Platz versuchte einen erneuten Kicheranfall zu verstecken, aber letztendlich hatte Ben Mitleid mit Dan.

"Du hast Recht. Ich glaub wir brauchen ein bisschen Zeit für uns, um uns vorzubereiten. Danke für alles Maria."

Das war also ihr richtiger Name. Chantalle passte immer noch besser.

"Ohhh echt jetzt?? Darf ich nicht bleiben??"

Dan schob sie von seinem Schoß, was gar nicht so einfach aussah, da sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

"Komm schon, Danny."

Sie schob ihre Unterlippe wie ein Kleinkind noch vorne, und Emma wusste nicht mehr ob sie träumte oder das grade wirklich geschah. Wie konnte jemand nur so billig sein??

"Wir sind da etwas eigen und müssen alleine sein, verstehst du??"

"Wie schade."

Sie drückte Dan noch einmal an sich.

"Sehen wir uns dann nachher??"

"Ähm... mal gucken, okay??"

Chantalle nahm ihr letzte bisschen Ehre zusammen und schmiss es in den Müll, als sie wirklich versuchte Dan zu küssen. Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen und daraus einen Wangenkuss machte. Sie seufzte noch einmal theatralisch und ging endlich. Noch bevor sie ganz aus der Tür war, brachen Platz und Wayne in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Ihr seid solche... Und das schimpft sich Freunde!!"

Dans Wangen waren feuerrot, aber er konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen. Ben ließ sich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl fallen und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen.

"Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen."

"Dann guck mal in die Tour Gruppe", warf Platz ein.

"Das lassen wir dich", keuchte Wayne zwischen zwei Lachern, "nie vergessen."

Selbst Emma musste in das Gelächter einstimmen.

"Meine Güte, so eine Bitch!!"

Wayne drehte sich zu Emma und sie kannte das schiefe Grinsen in seinem Gesicht gut genug um zu wissen, dass nun ein Witz auf ihre Kosten kam.

"Ist da jemand eifersüchtig????"

"Was??"

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Was... das machte gar keinen Sinn, als ob...

"Tu nicht so, Em. Ich hab deine Blicke gesehen."

"Oh ja, da war jemand ziemlich sauer", stimmte Ben ihm zu.

Emma lief gegen ihren Willen rot an und fing an zu stammeln: "Gar nicht!! Ich war bloß... Ich meine die hat total genervt!!"

"Jaja... Du wirst rot."

"Ach haltet doch alle die Klappe."

Emma schielte zu Dan rüber, der konsequent den Kopf abgewandt hatte.

"Unser unzertrennliches Tour Pärchen. Dan und Emma. Wie romantisch."

"Ja klar", schnaubte Emma und verdrehte die Augen.

"Hört auf, es reicht jetzt."

Alle sahen zu Dan. Er hatte ziemlich schroff geklungen und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verriet, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Jetzt schmoll nicht so", sagte Wayne und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm.

"Ich glaub ich sing mich jetzt wirklich ein."

"Es ist doch noch viel zu früh."

Aber Dan zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stand auf um etwas abseits mit seinen Übungen zu beginnen.

Wayne legte nun einen Arm um Emma.

"Ist seine Kette nicht wirklich wunderschön?? Oh, und seine goldenen Haare. Einfach unwiderstehlich..."

"Ach halt die Klappe", warf sie ihm entgegen woraufhin er lachend wegging. Weil Emma nichts Besseres mit sich anzufangen wusste, klappte sie ihren Laptop wieder auf und holte ihre Kopfhörer raus um sich abzulenken.

Sie drückte einfach auf Shuffle und öffnete den Ordner mit den Fotos von gestern. Emma erkannte das Lied in den ersten Sekunden.

_"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all..."_

Der einzige verdammte Song über Eifersucht?? Sie skippte ihn schnell und versuchte sich weiterhin auf die Fotos zu konzentrieren, obwohl Emma eigentlich schon mit allem fertig war.

_“Wise men say... only fools rush in...”_

Oh Emma liebte twenty øne piløts' Cover von Can‘t Help Falling In Love.

_„But I can't help, falling in love with you…”_

Genauso passend… aber Emma brachte es nicht über sich den Song auch zu überspringen. Was war bloß mit ihr los?? Wieso ärgerte sie Waynes Kommentar so sehr…

_„Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?”_

 

Nein. Das machte einfach keinen Sinn. Dan war Dan. Ihr bester Freund. Ihr Arbeitgeber. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis. Sie versuchte grade sich selbst von etwas zu überzeugen. Sie war in… War sie?? Schieße. Sie war in Dan verknallt. Natürlich. Konnte ihr blöder Hormongesteuerter Teenager Körper nichts anderes?? Nein. Das könnte einfach nicht sein. Er war auch viel zu alt für sie. Und bei weitem nicht in ihrer Liga. Er war der Sänger von Imagine Dragons. Aber tief in sich drin kannte sie die Wahrheit. Verdammte Gefühle. Emma schielte zu ihm rüber. Dan sah immer noch ziemlich sauer aus und ignorierte sie gekonnt. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein. Emma wurde wütend, auf sich selbst, auf Dan, auf alles.  
Sie brauchte dringend Zeit zum Nachdenken. Mit einer möglichst gleichgültigen Mine klappte sie ihren Computer zu und ging aus dem Raum.

„Ich mach mich auch fertig.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alle Chantalles dieser Welt - sorry!! Ich kenne selbst eine super liebe und kluge Chantalle, mir ist bloß beim besten Willen kein besserer Klischee Name eingefallen, ich bin aber gerne für Alternativvorschläge offen!!


	14. XIV

**Emma**

Zum ersten Mal hatte Emma keinen Spaß bei einer Show. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Dan ansah, zog sich ihre Brust schmerzhaft zusammen, und sie konnte oder eher wollte sich nicht erklären wieso. Doch dann sah sie in die Gesichter der Fans und erinnerte sich warum sie da war. Sie war für die Fans da, um ihnen eine Erinnerung an einen wunderschönen Abend zu geben. Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf schaffte Emma es das Set zu überstehen. Aber als die Band von der Bühne kam, musste sie dort weg. Normalerweise würden sie jetzt alle noch ein wenig zusammensitzen und beim Abbauen helfen, bevor sie zusammen zum Hotel fuhren. Heute hingegen sagte Emma nur schnell William Bescheid, dass sie müde war und nahm sich allein ein Taxi zum Hotel. Sie konnte die Vorstellung Dan zu sehen nicht ertragen. Sie war so dumm. Natürlich musste sie ihre einzige wichtige Freundschaft ruinieren…

Als Emma den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer runterlief kramte sie ihr Handy hervor und steckte ihr Headset ein. Die Ohrenstöpsel gaben ihr immer ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sie wollte sich einfach nur ablenken und sich in den Worten von jemand anderem verlieren.

_„I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it. I don't believe it makes me real.“_

Emma war wirklich müde, also ging sie schnell ins Bad um sich bettfertig zu machen.

_„I'd thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me. I meant all the things I said.“_

Sie konnte kaum die Augen offen halten beim Zähneputzen.

_„If you believe it's in my soul, I'd say all the words that I know, just to see if it would show, that I'm trying to let you know…“_

Emma machte alle Lichter aus und legte sich in ihr Bett.

_„…that I'm better off on my own.“_

Sie war noch an ihrem Handy als sie jemanden an der Tür hörte. Emma schob ihr Handy schnell unters Kissen und als Dan reinkam tat sie so als würde sie schlafen. Selbst als er leise ihren Namen flüsterte, bewegte Emma sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht wieso genau sie sich so kindisch benahm, wollte darüber aber auch nicht nachdenken.  
Nach einer Weile war er auch im Bad fertig und machte leise seine Lampe neben dem Bett aus. Emma kannte Dan zu gut um nicht zu merken, dass er mal wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Er wälzte sich herum während sie versuchte ruhig dazuliegen und möglichst gleichmäßig zu atmen. Emma wäre jetzt so gerne aufgestanden und hätte mit ihm erzählt, bis er sich genug beruhigt hätte um einzuschlafen. Aber das war falsch. Das würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Sie durfte sich nicht weiter Hoffnungen machen. Sie durfte nicht mit ihren Gefühlen für Dan spielen.  
Das hatte er nicht verdient, nach allem was Dan für Emma getan hatte. Aber hatte er das hier verdient? Sie kannte die Dämonen, die Dan nachts verfolgten. Was war bloß falsch mit ihr? Wieso wollte ein Teil von ihr nichts lieber als die wenigen Zentimeter zu überwinden und in seinen Armen einzuschlafen? Was bildete sie sich ein… Er hatte so viel mehr als ein kleines dummes Mädchen, wie Emma, verdient. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Er war immer noch ihr Arbeitgeber und sie konnte wirklich nicht noch mehr Drama in ihrem Leben ertragen.  
Ein gebrochenes Herz hätte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Emma entschied, dass es besser wäre in nächster Zeit etwas auf Abstand zu gehen. Sie wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen zerstören. Aber sie konnte fühlen, dass es dafür bereits zu spät war. Sie war Hals über Kopf in Dan verliebt. Ein paar Tränen entkamen ihren Augen und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können einen Freund zu haben ohne gleich alles durcheinander zu bringen. Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können jemanden wie Dan zu verdienen…

Emma verlor sich im Labyrinth ihrer Gedanken, doch auf einmal warf sie ein Geräusch zurück in die Realität.

Sie kannte dieses Geräusch schon zu gut, um nicht zu wissen was es war. Dans gepressten Atem drang von der anderen Seite des Bettes herüber. Seine brillanter aber auch düsterer Kopf quälte ihn wieder mit Albträumen. Er atmete zitternd ein und Emma konnte im Geiste sein verkrampftes, schweißgebadetes Gesicht vor sich sehen. Sie musste sich nur umdrehen und ihn wecken, aber sie widerstand dem Drang. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Ihnen beiden nur noch mehr wehtun. Es war falsch. Also schloss sie die Augen und versuchte den Klang von Dans Leiden zu ignorieren. Es brach ihr Herz.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schreckte Dan endlich aus seinem Schlaf hoch. Emma musste ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen, um nicht aufzustehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie sagte sich wieder und wieder, dass es besser so war, für sie beide. Sie konnte hörten wie Dan zutiefst verzweifelt versuchte sich zu beruhigen. In all den Nächten, in denen sie ihn nach einem seiner Albträume gehalten hatte, hatte sich der Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens auf Dans Gesicht tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sie kannte die Angst in seinen Augen. Mit der Zeit wurden seine Atemzüge wieder ruhiger und Stille füllte den Raum. Es dauerte noch lange, bis Emma es wagte sich stumm die Tränen wegzuwischen. Sie war ein grausamer Mensch.

 

Am nächsten Morgen tat Emma so als wäre nichts passiert, aber die dunklen Schatten unter Dans Augen erinnerten sie jedes Mal daran, was letzte Nacht passiert war. Sie flüchtete vor ihrem schlechten Gewissen ins Bad, wo das heiße Wasser der Dusche langsam die Schuld der Nacht von Emma wusch. Nach einer Weile entspannten sich Emmas Muskeln und ihre Gedanken wanderten für einen kurzen Moment fort von den anklagenden Ringen unter Dans Augen.  
Sie blendete für einen Augenblick die Tatsache aus, dass sie ihn im Stick gelassen hatte. Doch als sie aus dem Bad kam holte sie die Realität wieder mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Abrissbirne ein. Sie hatte sie den Eindruck, als hätte Dan auf sie gewartet. Er saß auf dem Bett und öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen. Emma wandte sich schnell von ihm ab und machte sich an ihrem Koffer zu schaffen. Ihre Taktik klappte. Dan musste es aufgegeben haben, denn er stand vom Bett auf und ging ins Bad. Ihm immer noch ausweichend, packte Emma derweil ihre Sachen.  
Dabei fiel ihr ein, dass sie diesmal nicht wieder in ein Hotelzimmer kommen würden, sondern wieder mit einem Tourbus weiterfahren. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass diesmal anders seinen würde. Wenn sie nicht alles noch verwirrender machen wollte, durfte sie nicht mehr die ganze Zeit mit Dan verbringen. Nicht mehr über seine Scherze lachen. Nicht mehr mit ihm über Musik diskutieren. Nicht mehr zusammen über Fotos streiten. Nicht mehr die anderen ärgern. Nicht mehr gemeinsam in der Sitzecke entspannen und einfach den Abend genießen.

Emma atmete tief durch und blinzelte die Tränen weg. Für Dan. Es war besser so für ihn.

 

Den Rest des Morgens verhielt sich Emma recht wortkarg gegenüber Dan und tat so als wäre sie einfach nur müde. Als sich alle vor dem Hotel versammelten, um wieder in die Busse zu ziehen, ergriff Emma schnell die Chance und nahm ihren Vater beiseite.

“Paps??”

“Hey Em.”

Emmas Vater guckte nur kurz von den Papieren in seiner Hand auf.

“Papa, ich wollte fragen, ob ich in einen anderen Bus kann.”

Diesmal sah er sie richtig an und runzelte die Stirn.

“Was ist los??”

“Nichts…”

“Emma??”

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum und wandte den Blick ab. Ein paar andere Crew Mitglieder schienen auch mit ihrem Vater sprechen zu wollen und warteten schon etwas abseits.

“Ach vergiss es…”

“Emma, ich merk doch, dass da was ist.”

“Ist egal.”

Sie stürmte davon und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor jemand etwas mitbekam. Sie kriegte auch einfach nichts hin. Wie immer. Sie hörte ihren Vater noch, wie er ihr nachrief, aber das Thema war beendet. Er hatte sowieso schon viel zu sehr Verdacht geschöpft. Unter keinen Umständen würde sie verraten, was sie so innerlich zerriss.

Nachdem sie dann alle in den Bussen waren und losfuhren, tat Emma so als wäre sie müde. Sie zog den Vorhang vor ihrem Bett zu und verkroch sich hinter ihrem Laptop. Doch nicht einmal Linkin Park auf voller Laufstäke war genug um ihre Gedanken zu übertönen. Nach dem sie zur Mittagszeit einen Stopp gemacht hatten, konnte Emma nicht weiter in der kleinen Schlafkoje liegen und setzte sich notgedrungen in die Sitzecke. Sie fühlte sich immer noch mies, aber versuchte sich weiterhin mit Musik abzulenken. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dan sich neben sie setzte und Emma bedeutete die Kopfhörer rauszunehmen.

Eine Weile lang sagte niemand von ihnen etwas, bis Dan ansetzte: "Emma...", aber dann schien ihn sein Mut auch schon wieder zu verlassen.

"Brauchst du Hilfe mit den Fotos??"

Aus irgendeinem Grund tat die Frage Emma weh. Es war eine Lüge. Er hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen, da war sie sich sicher. Er hatte nicht nur Emma, sondern auch sich selbst belogen, in dem er so tat als wüsste er nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Irgendwie tat das mehr weh, als hätte er Emma auf den letzten Abend angesprochen. Nein. Er musste über die Fotos reden. Natürlich. Dafür war sie ja schließlich da. Einfach nur eine unbedeutende, bescheuerte Fotografin. Emma wurde wütend. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso genau, aber auf einmal schienen alle ihre Gefühle aus ihr herauszubrechen. Emma war ein brodelnder Vulkan und ihre Worte die tödliche Lava.

"Nein. Eigentlich komm ich echt gut allein zurecht. Danke."

Ein Teil von Emma wusste, wie gemein das war, aber das war nur der Anfang. Jetzt kam Emma erst richtig in Fahrt.

"Das ist mein Job und ich mach das jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Außerdem kann ich jetzt wirklich keine Ablenkung gebrauchen."

Dan sah total geschockt aus.

"Em... Was..."

"Dan. Lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe, okay??"

Er verstummte, sah für einen Moment nach unten und nickte dann ohne den Blick zu heben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zu seinem Bett und zog den Vorhang zu. Der dünne Stoff zwischen ihnen schien auf einmal so undurchdringlich wie eine Mauer. Emma bemerkte, wie die anderen sie stumm anstarrten. Deswegen machte sie schnell wieder ihre Kopfhörer rein und tat so als würde sie weiterarbeiten. Aber Emmas Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem Vorhang, der sie nun von Dan trennte. Was hatte sie nur getan?? Auf einmal war ihre ganze Wut wie weggeblasen und an ihre Stelle trat Schuld.


	15. XV

**Dan**

Dan hatte keine Ahnung was los war. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Er starrte an die Decke seiner Schlafkoje, als ob dort eine Antwort stehen würde.  
Es war alles ganz normal gewesen, wie immer und dann auf einmal, war Emma so... abwesend und ging ihm aus dem Weg. Es war ihm gestern schon aufgefallen. Zum ersten Mal war sie nicht bis zur Show bei ihm geblieben. Der Preis dafür war teuer, ohne Emma war er seinen Ängsten schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nur die Jungs hatten ihn davon abgehalten wieder wegzurennen, um sie zu suchen. Sie waren für ihn dagewesen und hatten ihr Bestes getan um Dan zu beruhigen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer ohne Emma sein würde. Sie war sein Schutzengel, seine Droge und Dan wurde klar, wie abhängig er von ihr war.  
Ihr plötzlicher Sinneswandel ließ ihn wieder in dunkle Gedanken versinken, er kannte die Anzeichen nur zu gut. Dan hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn so einfach fallen lassen würde. Er wünschte sich, Emma würde mit ihm sprechen, so wie sonst auch. Sie hatten sich schließlich immer alles erzählt. Aber nachdem sie ihn grade weggeschickt hatte, wusste Dan nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er hatte Emma noch nie so kalt erlebt, so wütend. Wenn Dan nur wüsste wieso. Er fühlte sich so schlecht und wusste, dass er irgendeinen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte, bloß nicht welchen.  
Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie meilenweit von ihm entfernt und nicht nur hinter einem dünnen Vorhang. Dan musste an ihren Gesichtsausdruck denken, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er weggehen soll. Die Erinnerung daran tat so weh. Als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen. Er erkannte die Anzeichen. Dan war dabei eine Panikattacke zu bekommen und die Erkenntnis davon verschlimmerte sie nur noch. Sein erster Gedanke war Emma. Sie war die einzige, die es immer geschafft hatte ihn zu beruhigen. Nicht mehr. Jetzt war es endgültig zu spät.  
Tränen liefen Dans Gesicht herab, obwohl er nicht wusste wieso genau er überhaupt weinte. Mit zitternden Händen kramte er hastig in dem Fach in der Wand bis er die kleine Dose fand. Dan bekam den Deckel kaum ab und verschwendete keine Zeit mit dem Versuch die Tabletten abzuzählen, sondern schluckte sie schnellstmöglich hinunter. Die Wirkung setzte schon sehr bald ein. Zuerst hörte das Zittern auf und bald darauf bekam er auch wieder Luft. Die Tränen trockneten auf seinen Wangen und Dans Kopf war wie leergefegt. Erlösende Ruhe kehrte ein. Stille. Dan ließ sich dankbar vom Schlaf übermannen.

 

"Dan. Hey. Wach auf."

Dan öffnete langsam die Augen und nahm verschwommen Bens Gesicht vor sich wahr.

"Wir sind da."

Noch immer im Halbschlaf, nickte er abwesend, woraufhin Ben ging und ihn in Ruhe aufwachen ließ. Dan fuhr sich übers Gesicht und versuchte dann aufzustehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte eingepackt und ihm war wahnsinnig schwindlig. Er hätte nicht so viele Tabletten gegen die Panikattacke nehmen dürfen. Beim zweiten Anlauf schaffte er es dann schließlich sich aufzusetzen. Ben wartete anscheinend als letzter im Bus auf ihn und schien zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Alles okay??"

Dan sah die Leiter an seinem Bett skeptisch an und gab seufzend zu: "Mir geht’s nicht so gut... Ähm... Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen, ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich aus dem Bett kommen soll."

Die Worte schienen sich nur träge in seinem Mund zu formen und Dan war sogar zu weggetreten um sich für seine Hilflosigkeit zu schämen. Ben sah besorgt aus, soweit das Dan in seinem Zustand sagen konnte, aber er gab ihm einen Arm und half Dan aus seinem Bett zu klettern. Dabei fiel sein Blick, wie Dan bemerkte, auf die Tabletten, die überall im Bett verstreut waren.

"Dan..."

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und muss vergessen haben sie zuzumachen."

Dan versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben, stolperte aber und wurde von Ben grade noch aufgefangen.

"Okay, schon gut. Komm setzt dich."

Eine Minute später saß Dan mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Sitzecke gegenüber von Ben.

"Ist es wegen Emma??"

Dan nickte und wich Bens Blick aus.

"Was ist da vorhin zwischen euch passiert??"

Dan zuckte wieder nur stumm mit den Schultern.

"Dan du musst mit mir reden, du machst mir Sorgen!"

Seufzend fuhr sich Dan übers Gesicht und begann zu reden. Es war als würde es alles wie ein Wasserfall auf einmal aus ihm herausbrechen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Gestern war noch alles in Ordnung und dann war Emma auf einmal weg und ich war so nervös. Und abends hat sie schon geschlafen als ich ins Zimmer kam, das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Normalerweise wartet sie immer auf mich. Heute Morgen war sie auch total komisch und ich weiß einfach nicht was passiert ist. Ich... Ich hab bloß solche Angst sie zu verlieren und... und ich weiß einfach nicht wieso..."

Obwohl Dan noch von den Medikamenten benebelt war, konnte er fühlen wie die Angst wieder in ihm aufstieg. Ben stand ohne ein Wort auf, ging zu ihm rüber und schloss Dan fest in seine Arme. In diesem Moment erinnerte Dan sich wieder, wie viel Ben ihm bedeutete. Die Jungs aus der Band waren Brüder für ihn.

"Kopf hoch, Dan. Es war nur ein Tag, vielleicht war sie einfach nur schlecht drauf. Das sind wir alle mal. Das wird schon wieder. Ich weiß wie wichtig sie dir ist."

Dan löste sich aus der Umarmung und kriegte wieder ein Lächeln zustande.

"Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin, Dan. Aber du musst mit uns sprechen, bitte. Wir sind immer für dich da und das weißt du auch. Egal was."

"Okay."

Nun musste Dan erneut mit den Tränen kämpfen, aber diesmal einfach weil er so überwältigt war. Er liebte Ben und die anderen, es gab kein anderes Wort um es zu beschreiben. Er konnte sich niemand anders vorstellen, mit dem er lieber in dieser Band sein würde.

"Komm, wir müssen deinen Kreislauf in Schwung bringen. Und mit etwas Essen im Bauch sieht immer alles schon viel besser aus."

Emma war den ganzen Nachmittag über verschwunden, was Dan mehr und mehr beunruhigte, je näher der Auftritt rückte. Egal wen er fragte, jeder konnte ihm nur sagen, sie irgendwo kurz gesehen zu haben. So langsam war sich Dan scher, dass sie sich vor ihm versteckte. Und er fühlte sich so... betrogen... und einsam.

Ben und die anderen taten ihr Bestes um Dan abzulenken, wofür er ihnen unendlich dankbar war. Als sie hinter der Bühne standen und kurz davor waren raufzugehen, erhaschte Dan einen kurzen Blick auf Emma. Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich zu einem schmerzhaften Knoten und Dan glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen. Platz legte behutsam einen Arm um seine Schultern. Dan konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gewicht des Armes seines Freundes, es war sein Anker. Ben, Platz und Wayne. Er sah sie der Reihe nach an und lächelte. Die Gedanken an Emma schob er in die entfernteste Ecke seines Hinterkopfes. Was nun zählte waren die Rufe aus dem Zuschauerraum, die immer lauter wurden.

 

Dan konnte sich nicht selbst belügen, jedes Mal, wenn er Emmas Gesicht hinter ihrer Kamera aufblitzen sah, tat es verdammt weh, obwohl er nicht wusste wieso. Also nahm er einfach den Schmerz und schrie ihn raus. Er legte alles in seine Stimme und sang, wie noch nie zuvor. Seine Energie sprang anscheinend auf jeden über, denn Ben, Wayne und Platz spielten wie am ersten Tag der Band und das Publikum rastete komplett aus. Dan war wieder in seinem Element. Musik. Es war als würden alle Sorgen von ihm abfallen und es machte ihm endlich wieder Spaß. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er alles andere und nur seine drei Brüder und das Publikum zählten.  
Am liebsten hätte Dan so weitergemacht, bis er umgefallen wäre, aber der letzte Song klang aus und nach der letzten Verbeugung gingen sie schließlich ab. Und dann war der Augenblick auch wieder vorbei. Dan war wieder in der Realität. Und er war erschöpft. Die Tabletten von vorher machten sich wieder bemerkbar und er war auf einmal todmüde. Also entschuldigte Dan sich und ging schon mal in den Bus. Die Stille und Dunkelheit dort machten ihm Angst und wieder wanderten Dans Gedanken zurück zu Emma. Normalerweise wäre er nie ins Bett gegangen, ohne ihr Gute Nacht zu sagen. Ein letztes Mal schaltete er das Licht an und kramte ein Stück Papier aus seinem Fach.

_Gute Nacht Emma_

Dan beugte sich runter und lies den Zettel auf das Bett unter sich fallen. Er war schon lange eingeschlafen, als sie die Nachricht fand.


	16. XVI

**Emma**

Emma tat ihr Bestes um Dan aus dem Weg zu gehen, was aber ziemlich schwer war, wenn sie ihn jeden Abend fotografieren musste. Doch das Schwerste war, ihn so zu sehen zu sehen. Zuerst versuchte er wieder und wieder mit ihr zu reden, aber mit der Zeit gab er es schließlich auf. Er sah sie nur noch mit seinen großen, traurigen Augen an, unter denen die Ringe immer dunkler wurden. Es zerriss Emma innerlich und sie hasste sich für das, was sie ihm antat.  
Aber sie sagte sich immer und immer wieder, dass es besser so ist, dass sie ihn nicht verdient, dass Dan sie nie wieder angucken würde, wenn er wüsste, was ihr dummes Teenager Herz fühlte. Emma wünschte sich, sie würde endlich aufhören überhaupt irgendwas zu fühlen. Sie wollte das alles nicht länger. So langsam bekamen auch die Anderen mit, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sogar Emmas Vater hatte wiederholt versucht mit ihr zureden, aber die Zeit, in der sie mit ihm über ihre Sorgen geredet hatte, war schon lange vorbei.  
Emma verbrachte die meisten Tage damit, sich zurückzuziehen und jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenigstens war ihr noch ihre Leidenschaft, das Fotografieren, geblieben und sie steckte jedes Bisschen Energie darein, um sich abzulenken. So auch an dem Tag, als sie gerade wieder irgendwo unterwegs waren und eine Mittagspause auf einem Rastplatz machten. Alle anderen waren rausgegangen um sich was zu essen zu kaufen oder die Beine zu vertreten, aber Emma zog es vor im Bus zu bleiben. Wenigstens musste sie sich jetzt nicht in ihrem Bett verkriechen oder so tun als würde ihre Musik die anderen übertönen.  
Sie stieg aus ihrer Schlafkoje und ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab. Emma war so müde. Die Art von müde, die nichtweggeht, egal wie viel man schläft. Auf einmal erschrak sie sich zu Tode, weil sie auf irgendetwas Seltsames drauftrat. Und wirklich, auf dem Boden lag ein zerknüllter Zettel, genau vor ihrem Bett. Emma dachte sich nichts dabei, also hob sie ihn auf. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und strich das Papier glatt. Es war mit unordentlicher Schrift bedeckt und die Worte waren teilweise hastig durchgestrichen und korrigiert.

_clenched teeth, no words_   
_all this distance taking its toll_   
_speaking volumes, silence screaming over your words_   
_i never did you right, i know that_   
_too many sleepless nights, i own that_   
_i said it time and time again, i know that_   
_i want to try again_   
_can we start over? before it's over._   
_cold nights, cold sheets_   
_one more lonely empty hotel room_   
_what i'd give to find my way back into you_   
_come alive again_

Emma bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie kannte diese Schrift nur zu gut und wusste ganz genau wer das geschrieben hatte und über wen.  
Der Zettel musste aus Dans Bett über ihrem gefallen sein. Es tat so weh, zu lesen wie sehr er sie vermisste. Sie schob den Zettel unter Dans Kissen und stolperte aus dem Bus. Emma wusste nicht wohin sie genau unterwegs war, sie musste einfach weg. Dann sah sie ein paar Crewmitglieder nicht weit entfernt auf dem Parkplatz stehen. Emma wischte ihre Tränen so gut es ging weg und flüchtete schnell ins Innere der Tankstelle, bei der sie angehalten hatten. Hör auf. Denk nicht dran. Du bist so erbärmlich. Du tust ihm weh.  
Alles nur wegen dir. Etwas zog Emmas Blick an. Es waren Gummi Armbänder mit irgendeinem Aufdruck drauf. Zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit spürte Emma wieder das vertraute Jucken an ihrem Handgelenk. Die Erkenntnis, dass es wieder anfing, tat fast noch mehr weh als ihre Schuldgefühle. Mit einem emotionslosen Gesicht nahm sie sich ein weißes Armband und bezahlte mit etwas Geld, was sie in ihrer Hosentasche fand. Von diesem Tag an trug Emma nur noch lange Pullis, in deren Kapuze sie sich verstecken konnte.  
Außerdem sah so niemand die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Unterarm. Insgeheim hatte Emma einfach nur Angst davor, dass bald das Gummiband nicht mehr ausreiche würde und sie wieder in alte Angewohnheiten verfallen würde. Aber ein Gutes hatte ihr Verhalten gebracht. Dan hatte es endlich aufgegeben. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm immer noch schlecht ging, aber er unternahm keine weiteren Versuche mehr mit Emma zu sprechen. Er sah sie nicht einmal mehr an und sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie das noch durchhalten konnte.

Emma hoffte ein bisschen Abstand zu gewinnen, als sie den Bus wieder verließen. Während der letzten Shows sollten sie wieder in Hotels zu übernachten. Aber ihr Vater hatte anscheinend andere Pläne als Emma.

"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein."

"Was ist, Emma Schatz??"

Ihr Vater setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf, aber sie wussten beide, dass er ihr was vorspielte.

"Wieso steckst du mich wieder mit Dan in ein Zimmer??"

"Ihr wart doch letztens auch zusammen in einem Zimmer. Und im Bus warst du doch auch die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Ich dachte es wäre kein Problem für dich."

"Es ist aber ein Problem für mich", und das wusste er auch ganz genau.

"Tut mir leid, jetzt ist das alles schon so festgelegt."

Emma war so wütend, dass ihr die Worte fehlten. Sie nahm ihren Koffer und ging wutschnaubend zum Fahrstuhl, den sie sich unweigerlich mit anderen teilen musste. William war, zu Emmas Erleichterung, auch dabei. Er war einer der Wenigen, mit denen sie noch redete. Er erkannte aber, dass sie grade nicht in der Stimmung war sich zu unterhalten und lächelte einfach nur zu ihr herüber, woraufhin sie ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln zurück schenkte. Als sie endlich das richtige Stockwerk erreichten, stürmte Emma so schnell wie möglich in den Gang und suchte nach ihrer Zimmernummer.

424... 426... 427, da war es. Emma schob die Karte in die Tür und öffnete sie stürmisch, immer noch wütend auf ihren Vater.

Er war schon im Zimmer. Er sah auf und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Emma stand da wie angewurzelt, bis sie sich wieder fing und schnell den Blick abwandte.

"Ich... ähm ich rede mit Jerry", hörte sie Dan sagen und blickte wieder auf. Er war aufgestanden und sie realisierte, dass er vor einem Doppelbett stand. Das konnte nicht der Ernst ihres Vaters sein. Emma fragte sich ob er sie mit Absicht quälen wollte. Dan ging auf sie zu ich Richtung Zimmertür und Emma hob seufzend die Hand, woraufhin er abrupt stehen blieb.

"Hab ich schon versucht. Es bringt nichts, glaub mir."

Sie schaute weg, bemerkte aber wie Dan sie anstarrte.

"Dann... buch ich mir ein anderes Zimmer."

Emma seufzte erneut und schob sich an Dan vorbei zum Bett, wo sie ihren Koffer fallen ließ.

"Komm, lass es gut sein. Wir werden es schon überleben."

Die beiden hatten sowieso schon unzählige Nächte nebeneinander geschlafen und Emma hatte keine Lust auf noch mehr Drama ihretwegen. Sie war einfach nur müde von dem ewigen Versteckspiel. Emma konnte nicht mehr. Sie begann sich einzurichten und nach kurzer Zeit schien Dan die Situation zu akzeptieren und tat es ihr gleich. Nachdem die beiden schweigend ausgepackt hatten, ohne einander mehr als zwingend nötig zu beachten, sagte Dan Bescheid, dass er schon zum Theater fahren würde, in dem sie diese Nacht auftreten.  
Emma blieb noch eine Weile im Hotel, bis es Zeit wurde auch loszufahren. Sie fuhr mit ein paar Technikern zusammen und verbrachte den Rest der Zeit bis zur Show damit, nochmal ihr Equipment durchzugehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte sie das immer. Als es Zeit für den Auftritt war und die Band auf die Bühne kam, versuchte Emma alles auszublenden. Aber als sie Dans Gesicht heranzoomte, konnte Emma die Schatten unter seinen Augen sehen und gegen ihren Willen verschwamm ihre Sicht auf einmal. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm ihre Ohrenstöpsel raus.  
Emma konzentrierte sich nur auf die tausenden von Stimmen, die alle zusammen die Lieder sangen, die sie inzwischen genauso in und auswendig kannte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie für diese Leute hier war und ihnen die Fotos schuldig war. Emma schlug die Augen wieder auf, blinzelte die letzten Tränen weg und drehte sich zur ersten Reihe des Publikums. Ein Mädchen erkannte ihre Absicht und stupste ihre Freundin an. Die beiden lächelten Emma überglücklich an und umarmten sich. Emma drückte ab und lächelte zurück. Sie formte ein stummes 'Danke' mit den Lippen und machte sich weiter an die Arbeit.

Am Ende der Show, als langsam alle Leute herausgegangen waren, musste sich Emma erstmal hinsetzten. Sie war einfach so schrecklich müde und ein Teil von Emma war ziemlich froh darüber, dass sie nur noch zwei Shows vor sich hatte. Trotzdem half sie noch beim Abbauen, bis William ihr auf seine liebe Art und Weise verständlich machte, dass sie grausam aussah und sich hinlegen sollte.

Emma öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Hotelzimmer und war überrascht es dunkel vorzufinden. Sie ging hinein und dachte sich, dass Dan wahrscheinlich noch im Theater war. Doch ein Geräusch aus dem Bad belehrte sie eines Besseren und Emma konnte einen Lichtschimmer unter der Tür hindurchscheinen sehen.  
Während sie wartete, dass Dan fertig im Bad wurde, machte sie sich schon mal daran durch die Fotos vom Abend zu gucken, obwohl Emma kaum noch die Augen offenhalten konnte. Nach einer Weile hörte sie, wie die Badtür aufging und Dan hinauskam. Er hatte wie immer nur eine Pyjamahose an und, obwohl er immer noch seine sportliche Figur besaß, fiel Emma auf, dass er dünn geworden war. Aber was ihr wirklich Angst machte waren seine roten Augen. Er musste gerade im Bad geweint haben. Emma musste sich eingestehen, dass er sogar noch schlechter aussah, als sie.  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, legte sich Dan so weit wie möglich an seinen Rand des Bettes und machte sein Nachtlicht aus. Es tat Emma unbeschreiblich leid ihn in einem solchen Zustand zu sehen und sie machte ihr Licht ebenfalls aus, um ihn schlafen zu lassen. Egal wie müde sie war, Emma brauchte nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht eine Dusche. Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich im Bad zu sein und wirklich, als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam schlief Dan schon. Emma tastete sich leise im Dunkeln zum Bett, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie war so KO, dass sie auch schon eingeschlafen war, kaum dass sie die Augen zugemacht hatte.

 

Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Emma öffnete die Augen und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, wo sie war. Dann bemerkte Emma, was sie aufgeweckt hatte. Im schwachen Licht, was vom Fenster reinfiel, konnte Emma Dans schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht erkennen. Sie wusste, dass irgendwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er wälzte sich unruhig auf seinem Rücken hin und her und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Emma konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Sie machte ihre Nachttischlampe an und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. Er war eiskalt und total verschwitzt, aber wachte nicht auf.

"Dan."

Sein Atem ging unruhig und gepresst.

"Dan!"

Sie schüttelte ihn kräftiger.

"Dan!! Wach auf!! Bitte!!"

Endlich schlug er, nach Luft ringend, die Augen auf. Dan tastete orientierungslos im Halbdunkeln umher, bis Emma ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte und beruhigend auf ihn einflüsterte. Sie hatte Dan schon oft aus einem Albtraum geweckt, aber das hier war schlimmer.

"Dan, Dan! Hey, ganz ruhig. Es ist alles okay. Ich bin hier. Alles okay. Es ist vorbei."

Langsam begriff er wieder wo er war und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Für einen Augenblick sah er Emma direkt in die Augen, dann drehte er sich auf einmal weg und stolperte aus dem Bett. Nach ein paar taumelnden Schritten kam er schwer atmend am Fenster zum Stehen.

Emma wollte ihm nach und befreite sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Bettdecke. Sie kletterte über das Bett auf ihn zu, blieb aber vorsichtig auf der Bettkante sitzen.

"Dan??"

Er reagierte nicht und Emma konnte nicht erkennen, was sich in seinem Gesicht abspielte.

"Alles Okay??", flüsterte sie.

Dan schnaubte.

"Warum tust du sowas Emma."

Seine Stimme war eiskalt. Emma hielt eschrocken den Atem an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er meinte. Emma hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt und es machte ihr Angst.

"Warum tust du mir das an??"

Dan drehte sich zu ihr um und im Licht der Nachttischlampe, konnte Emma die Tränen auf seinen Wangen sehen, aber gleichzeitig auch die Wut in seinen Augen. Es verschlug ihr die Sprache.

"Warum ignorierst du mich auf einmal aus dem Nichts heraus?? Warum tust du so als wäre da nichts was zwischen uns gewesen?? Warum machst du mir erst Hoffnungen und schmeißt mich dann weg, wie ein Stück Dreck??"

Er wurde immer lauter und er ging immer weiter auf Emma zu. Sie wurde mit jedem Wort aus seinem Mund kleiner. Emma kauerte sich zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Dan stand nun direkt vor ihr.

"WARUM??"

Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, aber fühlte sich so schuldig. Die Verzweiflung in Dans Stimme stach ihr wie ein Messer in die Brust. Sie konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten, auf einmal brach etwas in Emma und sie ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Dan bei ihr. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm sie sanft in die Arme.

"Oh Emma...", seine Stimme war wieder ruhig, "Es tut mir so leid."

Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken, bis sie sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte und sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullis aus dem Gesicht wischte. Es flossen immer noch Tränen nach, aber wenigstens nicht mehr so viele.

Dan löste sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und nahm Emmas Hände sanft in seine.

"Emma..."

Sie konnte in seinen Augen ebenfalls neue Tränen aufsteigen sehen und wandte den Kopf ab. Emma konnte es nicht mit ansehen, wie er sich selbst die Schuld für alles gab, obwohl es immer nur an Emma lag.

"Bitte... bitte sag mir nur wieso... bitte... was hab ich falsch gemacht Em? Es tut mir so leid..."

"Dan..."

"Was auch immer es ist..."

"Nein..."

"Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wünschte es wäre alles so wie zuvor. Es tut so weh, ich weiß nicht, ich..."

"Ich liebe dich."

Emmas Stimme brach ab. Dann war es still. Tränen rannen ihr leise übers Gesicht und sie spürte wie Dan seine Hände unter ihren wegzog.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Aber nichts hatte sie darauf vorbereitet was als nächstes passierte.

Als erstes fühlte sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Dan legte sie sanft zurück aufs Bett ohne seinen Mund von ihrem zu lösen.

Emma öffnete die Augen und sah Dan direkt an. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und Emma verbannte alle Gedanken auf ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagten, dass es falsch wäre.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich wieder geborgen und gut. Sie zog Dan zu sich runter und küsste ihn zurück.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning.  
> echt jetzt, pass auf dich auf.

**Dan**

Dan war angenehm warm und er genoss das Gefühl der dünnen Decke auf seiner Haut. Er drehte sich um und stellte dabei auf einmal fast, dass er nicht alleine war. Verschlafen öffnete Dan seine Augen und sah Emmas Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.  
Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Er hatte es schon immer geliebt, sie dabei zu beobachten. Langsam wurden seine Sinne wach und er realisierte wo er war. Mit wem. Und wieso. Auf einmal war Dan wach. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er nackt war, aber noch viel schlimmer war die Tatsache was er getan hatte. Er sah Emma entsetzt an. Emma. Sie sah so schön aus. So jung. Dan konnte es nicht fassen. Ihm wurde übel. Er musste weg von hier. Vorsichtig, ohne Emma zu wecken, stand er auf und zog sich schnell die ersten Sachen an, die er fand.  
Auf dem Weg zur Tür zog er noch schnell sein Handy vom Ladegerät ab und steckte sein Portemonnaie ein. Das vertraute Gefühl, als würde er ersticken, machte sich wieder in Dans Lunge breit. Er musste hier raus. Dan verließ das Hotel ohne zu wissen wohin er ging. Er floh. Vor sich selbst. Dan war so angeekelt von sich selbst. Was hatte er nur getan. Emma... Ihm war schon lange klar gewesen, dass er sie vielleicht zu sehr mochte, aber er hatte es immer verdrängt und sich wieder und wieder gesagt, dass sie fast noch ein Kind war. Oder eher sein Kind sein könnte.

"Sorry??"

Dan blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um.

"Oh mein Gott, du bist es!!"

Er stand drei Mädchen gegenüber, die ohne Zweifel Fans waren. Eine hatte sogar ein Imagine Dragons T-Shirt an.

"Oh mein Gott ich kann’s nicht fassen. Wir waren gestern auf dem Konzert!!"

"Ihr wart genial!!"

"Ich hab von diesem Moment seit vier Jahren geträumt!!"

Dan zwang sich zu lächeln.

"Ähm, ja, äh... Danke. Ich... das bedeutet mir viel. Ich hoffe wirklich dass es euch gefallen hat..."

"Können wir vielleicht ein Selfie mit dir machen??"

"Ja klar."

Dan posierte mit den Mädchen und lächeltet stumpf in die Kamera. Es war als wäre er von einer Blase umgeben und ihre Worte drangen nur dumpf zu ihm hindurch. Er gab ihnen Autogramme und ließ sich möglichst nichts anmerken. Wenigstens etwas in dem er gut war. Er verlor sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken und merkte, dass er irgendwas verpasst haben musste, da ihn alle drei erwartungsvoll anschauten.

"Was, `tschuldigung??"

"Ich... ich hab heute Geburtstag."

"Wahnsinn. Alles Gute!! Wie alt wirst du??"

Er hätte es nicht fragen sollen.

"19."

Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Eine dunkle Erinnerung kam in Dan hoch. Ein nasser, kalter Parkplatz und eine schlaflose Nacht. Es war das erste Mal, dass Emma die Nacht mit Dan geteilt hatte und jedes Detail davon war in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sie hatte sich über Dans Alter lustig gemacht und er hatte sie gefragt wie alt sie war. 19. Damals war er einfach nur überrascht gewesen. Aber heute war diese Zahl der größte Fehler seines Lebens. Ein ständiges Pochen in seinem Kopf. 19. 19. 19... Er zwang sich zu einem letzten gequälten Lächeln.

"Ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Es war toll euch kennenzulernen."

"Wir habe zu danken!!"

"Deine Musik hat mir in einer ziemlich harten Zeit geholfen. Und wegen euch hab ich die beiden erst kennengelernt!!"

Das Mädchen, das Geburtstag hatte, verabschiedete sich als letzte.

"Du bist mein großes Vorbild."

Dan versuchte zu lächeln aber es war kaum mehr eine Grimasse. Er stürzte fast davon. Er musste tief durchatmeten, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Etwas in ihm brach. Und es ließ etwas frei, was er lange versucht hatte einzusperren.

Er fühlte sich merkwürdig weit weg.

Er wollte einfach nur alleine sein.

Er wollte Emma.

Er wollte sie nie wieder sehen.

Er konnte sie niemals haben.

Er würde ihr nur wieder wehtun.

Er würde wieder versagen.

Das war sein Schicksal.

Immer und immer wieder.

Es tat ihm so leid.

Alles was er getan hatte.

Es hörte nie auf.

Immer und immer wieder dasselbe.

Es tat so weh.

Alles schien ihm immer aus den Fingern zu entgleiten, kurz bevor er es fassen konnte.

Es lag an ihm.

Es war, als hätte er seit der Sekunde seiner Geburt eine Waffe, mit der er jeden erschoss, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

 

Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Dieser Moment hatte sich schon so oft in seinem Kopf abgespielt. Es war so als würde er einem Traum haben, den er schon hundert Mal geträumt hatte.

In diesem Moment fühlte gar nichts mehr.

Dan hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, aber er fand bald wonach er suchte. Der Apotheker begrüßte ihn freundlich mit einem Lächeln und fragte was er für Dan tun könne.

"Ich brauche ein Schlafmittel. Das stärkste, was sie haben."

Dan hatte tagelang kaum geschlafen und der Apotheker musste es ihm ansehen. Ohne einen Kommentar verschwand er kurz im Hinterzimmer und kam dann mit einer Tablettenpackung zurück.

"Haben sie irgendwelche Allergien oder Erkrankungen?? Nehmen sie eine von denen etwa zehn Minuten bevor sie schlafen gehen. Niemals mehr und nicht wenn sie Auto fahren oder schwere Maschinen betätigen. Und achten sie darauf die Tabletten nicht zusammen mit Alkohol einzunehmen. Lesen sie sich sorgfältig die Packungsbeilage durch."

Die Worte rauschen an Dan vorbei. Er nickte nur zu stimmend und bezahlte. Sein nächstes Ziel war genauso einfach. Dan hatte San Franzisco schon immer gemocht, aber vor allem wegen des Meeres. Er suchte mit seinem Handy nach dem Strand und stellte fest, dass er nur ein paar Minuten zu Fuß von ihm entfernt war. Auf dem Weg dahin schaute Dan noch schnell bei einem Supermarkt vorbei. Zum Glück hatte er schon geöffnet. Es war Sonntag und noch nicht mal 7 Uhr, wie sein Handy ihm verriet. Die Stadt war noch ruhig und, wie Dan gehofft hatte, galt das auch für den Strand. Bis auf ein paar Jogger und Obdachlose war niemand außer ihm da. Dan zog seine Schuhe aus und ließ sie einfach im Sand stehen. Der Ozean war einfach wunderschön.

Dan nahm die Tüte hervor, die er grade erst gekauft hatte und holte die Whiskey Flasche raus. Es war nichts Besonderes, aber das Beste, was der Supermarkt zu bieten hatte. Dan genoss das Brennen der Flüssigkeit in seinem Hals und den leichten Nachgeschmack nach Vanille. Er saß lange einfach nur so da, mit der Sonne auf seinem Gesicht, ohne viel nachzudenken. Dafür war es schon lange zu spät. Dan hatte sein ganzen Leben zu viel nachgedacht. Er hatte sich über alles und jeden den Kopf zerbrochen und noch das letzte kleine Detail analysiert. Er war es leid. Alles.

Dan nahm sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und brauchte ein paar Versuche um es zu entsperren.

Er öffnete Twitter und loggte sich mit dem Account der Band ein.

140 Zeichen.

Dan hatte Schwierigkeiten die richtigen Tasten zu treffen und musste sich mehrmals korrigieren um die Buchstabenanzahl einzuhalten.

_Liebe Fans, Freunde, Familie. Ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet. Ich bin ein Monster. Ich bin dieses Leben nicht wert. Estutmirleid_

0 Zeichen übrig.

Er drückte auf Twittern.

Er ignorierte die Mitteilungen, die sofort anfingen zu erscheinen, sondern wechselte zu seinem privaten Account und öffnete die Nachrichten.

Der Chat nach dem er suchte war ganz oben.

Em.

_Es tut mir leid._

Senden.

Dan stellte sein Handy stumm und legte es neben sich in den Sand. Er nahm die Tablettenschachtel und steckte sich eine nach der anderen in den Mund. Den letzten Rest spülte er mit dem Whiskey runter und schloss dann die Augen. Dan legte sich in den Sand und hörte dem Geräusch der Wellen zu. Er ließ sich von ihnen davon treiben.


	18. XVII

**Emma**

Emma weinte nicht. Sie hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr übrig. Sie war einfach alle. Die ganze letzte Nacht war sie durch die Stadt gewandert. Sie war beim Strand gewesen und hatte sich eingebildet zu sehen, wo es geschehen war.

Emma war nicht ohne Grund in den frühen Morgenstunden auf die Brücke geklettert. Es war fast schon ein Klischee, aber irgendwie mochte sie es. Schließlich hatte er auch ein Klischee als Abgang gewählt.

Es war niemand zu sehen, bis auf ein paar Autos, die vorbeifuhren. Es konnte sie sowieso niemand hinter dem Pfeiler sehen. Also stützte sich Emma aufs Geländer und schwang die Beine rüber. Sie verhakte sich mir den Füßen in den Streben und genoss den Ausblick. Die Stadt war in leichten Nebel gehüllt, und die Morgensonne brachte alles auf die besondere Art zum Leuchten. Die Art von Leuchten, die man nur bei Sonnenaufgang sehen konnte. Emma stellte sich vor von hier aus den Strand sehen zu können, an dem sie Dan gefunden hatten. Irgendwie passte es so.

Nach einer Weile nahm Emma vorsichtig ihren iPod raus und fand schnell wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie hatte ihren Lieblingssong nicht mehr gehört, seit... es tat einfach zu sehr weh. Sie wusste, dass Dan damals nur für sie vorgeschlagen hatte den Song bei einem kleinen Auftritt im Radio zu spielen. Seitdem er ihr das Lied damals im Bus vorgesungen hatte, war es ihr Lied gewesen. Die Erinnerung fühlte sich an wie aus einer anderen Zeit. Emma drückte auf Play.

_"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere...."_

Seine Stimme war so vertraut. Es war als würde er neben ihr stehen. Sie vermisste ihn. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Emma schloss ihre Augen und dachte an Dan.

Sie konnte sein Gesicht genau vor sich sehen... und sein Lächeln.

Er sah so glücklich aus in ihrer Erinnerung.

Der Wind fuhr Emma durchs Haar. Sie dachte daran wie sehr er es hier gemocht hätte.

_"...mad world."_

Das Lied endete und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Emmas Gesicht.

 

 

 

 

now listen to pieces by sum 41


	19. XIX

The story of Dan and Emma ist größtenteils von Imagine Dragnos' Musik inspiriert und wenn du das hier ließ, solltest du dir unbedingt die Acoustic Version von '[Shots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tni74ocFxtQ)' anhören.

Ich möchte der Band dafür danken, eure Musik ist wunderschön und lässt mich lebendig fühlen.

Dan in dieser Geschichte ist dementsprechend auch an Dan Reynolds angelehnt, doch ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass die beiden vollkommen andere Menschen sind. Dan Reynolds hat mich extrem inspiriert und motiviert, aber diese Geschichte ist nur eine FanFICTION. Dan Reynolds' wahre Geschichte ist viel umfangreicher, länger uns schöner als ich es je schreiben könnte. Falls irgendjemand so weit gekommen ist und das hier liest,

Danke.

:)


End file.
